Un cycle sans fin
by Asrial
Summary: Loki se souvient enfin. Il comprends enfin l'étendu des manipulations d'Odin. Il n'a plus la force de continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que les soleils s'éteignent. La mort est parfois la seule échappatoire qui reste a une âme déchiquetée jusqu'à la folie.
1. Chapter 1

Un cycle sans fin

C'est le bruit de verre brisé qui fit sursauter Tony avant que la peur ne lui étreigne les entrailles.

"- Jarvis, déploiement."

Mais Jarvis ne lui répondit pas. Jarvis ne lui répondrait plus jamais. Pendant une seconde, Tony dut censurer la vague de peine et de tristesse qui manqua le submerger une fois de plus. Son fils était mort. Rien ne pourrait le ramener. Jamais.

"- Friday, déploiement."

La Mark 64 le recouvrit rapidement avant qu'il ne rejoigne la source du bruit. Immédiatement ses répulseurs se mirent en charge

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Rodolphe ?"

Loki leva les yeux sur l'humain. La folie dans son regard avait pris une nouvelle dimension qui fit frémir l'ingénieur.

"- Avez-vous déjà eut l'impression que votre vie n'était pas la vôtre, Stark ? Que vous n'étiez qu'un simple outil entre les mains d'un autre ? Et pire, que même en le sachant, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour vous en sortir ?"

Les répulseurs se désactivèrent lorsque Tony baissa les bras.

Loki était dans un état lamentable.

"- Depuis quand t'as pas dormit Rock of Age ?"

Le jotun eut un petit caquètement qui devait être un rire. Il chercha à reposer la bouteille de wisky empruntée à Stark mais elle finit comme le verre sur le marbre où elle se brisa avec fracas. Loki tanga jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber avant de se prendre le front dans les mains. Il tremblait visiblement. Ses yeux injectés de sang aux valises si épaisses qu'elles tenaient de l'œil au beurre noir fixèrent méchamment l'humain.

"- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir. A chaque fois que je dors, je me souviens un peu plus."

L'humain était de plus en plus inquiet. Loki ne semblait pas dangereux pour lui pour l'instant. Enfin, il pourrait être dangereux pour lui s'il avait une geste malheureux mais il doutait que ce soit délibéré.

Contre toute logique, il sortit de son armure, s'attirant un nouveau gloussement de la part du jotun.

"- Vous allez encore me menacer, Stark ?"

"- Je crois pas que tu sois venu ici pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux."

Tony restait sur la défensive, il n'était pas non plus totalement idiot malgré ce que le Cap ou Natasha auraient pu dire. Le cœur de l'ingénieur se serra une seconde. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'aucun des deux depuis des mois.

Et Ross qui pavoisait…  
Enfin…Qui avait pavoisé pendant environ un mois, le temps qu'il avait fallu a un super vilain pour débarquer et ravager Washington. Sans Avengers pour sauver les meubles, les morts avaient été…nombreux. Bien sûr, l'opinion publique avait craché son venin sur les super héros. Ou étaient-ils hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? Ils avaient besoin d'eux ! C'était leur devoir de les protéger.

Tony avait vu rouge. Sans même prévenir, il avait débarqué sur un plateau télé pour remettre tout le monde à sa place, assener quelques vérités premières et rappeler quelques petites choses.

Ross avait été débarqué dans la semaine, le Cap et les autres pardonnés, mais les Avengers ne s'étaient pas reformés. Les seules nouvelles que Tony avait eues de Steve l'avaient été par voie de presse. Un journaliste avait écrit une lettre ouverte à tous les Avengers pour qu'ils les pardonnent et reviennent. Steve y avait répondu avec un brio remarquable même si personne n'avait aimé la réponse.  
Sa réponse pouvait se résumer simplement : Trahis-moi une fois, honte sur toi. Trahis-moi deux fois, honte sur moi.

Steve ne ferait plus jamais confiance au Gouvernement.

La gifle pour l'armée aussi bien que le président et ses copains avait été violente. Versatile comme était le public, la réponse avait si bien remonté le peuple qu'une procédure d'empechment était en cours de validation.

Tony était écœuré.  
La seule chose qui le consolait était que ses (anciens ?) amis allaient bien. Il avait encore le téléphone portable que Steve lui avait envoyé. Il le laissait toujours chargé évidement mais n'avait pas encore osé l'utiliser malgré son envie. Steve lui manquait affreusement.

Il avait même réussit à finir son deuil de ses parents et accepter que Barnes n'était pas coupable.

Tony se secoua soudain. Il se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées dans la solitude retrouvée de sa tour. Sans personne pour le secouer, il n'était pas rare qu'il ne sorte pas de son atelier pendant des jours. Si la R&D de Stark Industrie était ravie d'avoir autant de blueprints qui lui pleuvait dessus, l'état de santé de Tony commençait lentement à s'en ressentir.

Suffisamment pour qu'il ait oublié la présence de Loki bordel de merde !

Mais le dieu avait juste fermé les yeux et appuyé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et ses jambes étaient agitées de soubresauts nerveux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ?" Répéta Tony d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne le voulait.

Les yeux verts, rougis par la fatigue et l'angoisse se rouvrirent.

"- Je veux que ça s'arrête."

"- Que quoi s'arrête ?"

Lentement, prudemment, comme s'il était confronté à un animal sauvage, Tony se rapprocha jusqu'à s'asseoir du bout des fesses sur le bord du canapé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Loki ?"

"- Il nous contrôle totalement. Il refuse d'abandonner alors il a choisi de nous utiliser." Rit doucement le dieu. " Et personne ne se souvient. A part lui. Et moi. Je me souviens maintenant. A chaque fois que je dors je me souviens un peu plus. Et à chaque fois, ça se finit de la même façon. Je n'en peux plus Stark. Je veux que ça s'arrête."

"- De quoi tu parles, Loki. De qui tu parles ?"

"- Odin." Souffla le prince. "Il nous utilises pour vivre, encore, et encore, de cycle en cycle, sans jamais nous permettre de nous enfuir, sans jamais nous laisser nous reposer. Et il a piégé neuf mondes pour avoir la force de faire ça ! Il a piégé neuf systèmes pour en avoir la force !" Loki éclata d'un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose. "Des milliards de vie. Et à chaque fois Ragnarok détruit tout. Et nous reprenons vie, avec tous les royaumes qui sont condamnés à revivre encore et encore les mêmes moments, juste parce qu'il refuse que le temps passe !"

Tony ne comprenait évidement par totalement. Ragnarok ? Thor leur en avait parlé. La fin des temps avant qu'ils ne reboot, un truc comme ça. Mais Tony était un rationnel. Le temps ne pouvait pas se rebooter comme ça évidement. Évidement ?

Il sursauta brutalement quand Loki posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était fraîche et si douce que Tony ne parvint même pas à avoir un mouvement de recul. Il n'y avait aucune menace dans ce geste.

"- Rien n'est jamais identique à la virgule prêt évidement. Je me souviens d'avoir été son frère et non son fils. J'ai été sa femme ou son ami. J'ai été roi de Jotunheim et esclave. Mais la fin est toujours la même." Loki effleura les lèvres de Tony des siennes. L'humain, rigide, hoqueta. "Je me souviens avoir été votre époux, la mère de votre fils, votre assassin, votre petit secret menant à la fin des Avengers… je me souviens de toutes ces nuances, l'une après l'autre, comme un chapelet de perles sans fin… Je me souviens de tout…."

Et rien n'aurait dû changer. Malgré ça, il aurait dû jouer son rôle. Il aurait dû se soumettre encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'univers tombe ou que quelque chose vienne détruire la boucle magique qu'Odin avait créé.

Et quelque chose était arrivé.

Juste un grain de sable. Puis un second.

Juste une goutte de chaos dans un univers si bien réglé, si bien contrôlé… Mais le Chaos ne pouvait être retenu bien longtemps. Le Chaos finissait toujours par tout engloutir.

Le grain de sable était entré sous la forme d'une Puissance amoureuse, puis d'un vaisseau de mercenaires qui avaient réussi à briser le voile entre Yggdrasil et l'Univers pour venir chercher l'enfant du premier qui pouvait sans peine rivaliser avec Odin lui-même.

Un infime grain de sable après un premier grain de sable.

Des vagues infimes qui s'étaient éloignées en prenant de l'ampleur. Des ondes qui avaient attirées Thanos et réveillées les pierres qu'Odin avait endormit pour se nourrir de leur force et les utiliser pour ancrer sa magie. Des pierres qui avaient trouvé une porte de sortie pour certaines et avait attiré davantage le regard de Puissances qu'il aurait mieux valu pour Odin ne jamais attirer, vers le trou béant dans la continuité de l'univers.  
Assez pour que Loki réalise qu'il y avait une chance de fuir. Assez pour qu'il comprenne que Odin n'était pas la créature toute puissante pour laquelle il espérait se faire passer.

Il pouvait fuir. Il pouvait, peut-être pas briser le Cycle, mais au moins lui échapper.

Paralysé par la magie de Loki pendant qu'il lui caressait la joue, Tony ne pouvait que fixer le prince avec horreur lorsqu'il sortit une dague de son armure.

"- Shhhh… Du calme Anthony… je ne vais pas te faire de mal… je me souviens de tellement de fois où nous avons été proches, amants, époux…. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…"

Peu importait que cette fois ils soient ennemis.

Peu importait… Rien n'avait réellement d'importance finalement. Avec gentillesse, Loki posa sa dague sur le poignet de l'ingénieur. Il recueillit une grosse fiole de sang qu'il fit disparaître avec la dague avant de soigner la plaie qui ne laissa même pas une cicatrice.

"- Mais vous allez m'aider à m'enfuir. Vous aller m'aider à briser la magie d'Odin. Et lorsqu'elle sera brisée, nous serons tous libres de lui. Enfin."

Il posa gentiment ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de Tony puis disparu dans un nuage de spires vertes, abandonnant l'ingénieur a ses questions.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

XXXXXXXX

La magie avait endormit les deux agents sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Le sang prélevé, il n'y avait même pas eut de cicatrice pour laisser une trace de son forfait.

Loki caressa gentiment les cheveux de Clint.

Natasha et lui se cachaient évidement. Laura avait finit par chasser Clint, il y avait des limites que même la femme d'un agent ne pouvait dépasser.

Fugitivement, Loki se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'elle et ses enfants ne meurent. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Barton avait de nombreux ennemis. En le quittant, Laura avait perdu une bonne partie de la protection que le SHIELD lui avait donné. Viendrait le moment où ils seraient soit prit en otage, soit assassinés sans sommation.

Loki se souvenait de tellement de vie où ils étaient mort sous les coups, parfois du SHIELD, parfois d'HYDRA, parfois les siens…Ceux de Clint même…

Les détails étaient toujours différents, mais le résultat toujours identique.

Il préférait quand Clint restait à lui. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant qui meurt. Il n'y avait pas de souffrance pour son archer. Clint vivait toujours mieux quand il se soumettait à lui. Et peu importait que ça coïncide toujours avec la mort de Natasha. De toute façon, Loki ne l'aimait pas. Elle était toujours celle qui lui volait son petit faucon. Non, qu'elle meurt ne le dérangeait pas.

Loki se pencha pour effleurer le front du Clint de ses lèvres avant de partir. Peut-être devrait-il une fois de plus libérer Clint ? Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Le Jotun allait briser le Cycle. Il allait tous les libérer, il en était sur.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux fioles à remplir après tout.

Il devait les choisir avec soin.

Un instant, il pensa à Thor avant d'éclater d'un rire fou. Non, évidement non. Pas thor ! Quel idiot d'y avoir même pensé. Il ne pouvait prendre le sang d'Odin. Ce serait renforcer leurs chaînes encore davantage.

Quel imbécile. Heureusement qu'il réfléchissait des fois.

Un sourire totalement fou aux lèvres, il se téléporta pour l'Afrique.

La chaleur écrasante, humide, le fit haleter un instant. Lui qui avait toujours détesté la chaleur était servit !

Avec un grognement, le prince entra dans la chambre. La climatisation, discrète, y avait fait son travail. La chaleur y était infiniment plus supportable.

"- Que…"

Loki tourna la tête.

Le Capitaine.

Nu avec juste une serviette autour des reins et qui sortait juste de la douche.  
Sans arme.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit.  
Malgré tout, le physique du Capitaine avait quelque chose de touchant. Même si Loki s'en défendrait toujours, il avait été élevé comme un Ase. Leurs codes esthétiques étaient les siens. Un grand blond musclé….

Comme il l'avait fait avec Stark, il utilisa sa magie pour paralyser le Capitaine.

Le regard bleu se chargea d'un mélange intéressant de peur, de colère et de violence à peine contrôlée.

"- Du calme, Capitaine. Je ne vous ferez aucun mal."

Le Soldat rua de toutes ses forces contre les entraves magiques qui le retenaient sans parvenir à les briser.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Même pas un "Bonjour Loki, comment vas-tu ?" Je suis déçu capitaine. Je croyais que l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique était mieux élevé que ça." Rit encore le prince.

"- Je ne suis plus le Capitaine."

L'annonce attrista visiblement Loki. Il le savait évidement. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, juste un jalon systématique et systémique du Cycle qu'il tentait de briser.

"- Oui… je le sais… J'en suis désolé."

Steve se calma quelque peu, surpris de voir que Loki pensait ce qu'il venait de dire.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Loki ?"

Le prince s'approcha. Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Steve. S'il avait pu, le Capitaine aurait frémit. Les doigts du Jotun étaient glacials.

Avec un sourire en coin, le prince sécurisa la serviette sur les fesses du Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas l'humilier. Il connaissait assez sa modestie pour savoir à quel point il pourrait être gêné si la serviette finissait de glisser lentement.

"- ho, pas grand-chose, Capitaine. Pas grand-chose. Juste en finir avec vous tous. Avec moi. Avec tout ça."

Comme avec Tony, il lui caressa la joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Comme avec Tony, il se rappelait de vies passées à ses cotés, ou partagées avec Barnes en plus.

Comme avec Tony, il se souvenait de familles, d'années, de bonheur fugitif qui s'étaient toujours finit de la même façon.

"- Reculez doucement, Prince Loki. Éloignez vous du Capitaine."

Loki ne cessa pas de caresser la joue glabre de Steve. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil au nouveau venu. Ha…oui.. le Roi des Chats. Il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'interaction avec lui. Mais il se souvenait quand même, une fois ou deux, d'avoir fait sauter ses chatons sur ses genoux. Ou de les avoir égorgé avec joie sous le regard horrifié de leur père après avoir éventré leur mère.

Loki secoua la tête. Les souvenirs étaient de plus en plus oppressants à mesure que le Moment se rapprochait.

"- Paix, Chaton. Paix. Je ne veux pas de mal à notre capitaine. Ni à vous. Pas cette fois. Pas dans cette vie."

Le roi jura lorsqu'il se retrouva paralysé a son tour. Avec horreur, il ne put qu'être le témoin de Loki ouvrant encore le poignet de Steve, prenant son sang dans une fiole de verre bleue puis soigner la plaie et partir.

Avec un dernier sourire moqueur qui le fit paraître affreusement jeune, Loki ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer la hanche du Capitaine a l'instant ou il relâchait son contrôle sur les deux hommes.

Si Steve avait sauté sur lui au lieu de retenir sa serviette, il aurait pu, peut-être, l'attraper. Mais garder sa pudeur était trop important pour le Soldat venu du passé. La serviette ne tomba pas par terre, mais Loki s'enfuit encore sans difficulté.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La sécurité avait été renforcée.

Thor, lugubre, la subissait avec un mélange de colère, de résignation, et d'ecoeurement.

Bruce aussi la subissait dans une moindre mesure. Il doutait que Loki soit assez fou pour lui prélever du sang comme il l'avait fait à quatre d'entre eux.

Tony n'avait pas prévenu le SHIELD avant que Natasha et Clint l'appellent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Si les deux agents n'avaient ni marque ni souvenir de leur rencontre avec Loki, évidement, les caméras de video surveillances, elles, avaient parlés. Même en fuite, ils avaient l'habitude de sécuriser leurs planques. Bien leur en avait prit.

Tony avait avoué le passage de Loki puis avait appelé Steve, finalement.

L'appel avait été étrange. Les deux hommes mourraient d'envie de se parler pour de bon, de se pardonner, mais aucun ne savait comment faire le premier pas.

Raison de leur présence à tous dans la maison sécurisé que le SHIELD leur avait mit à disposition.

Si Loki voulait le sang des deux Avengers restant, il devrait se frayer un chemin au milieu de dizaines d'agents, de super divers et variés qui avaient rejoint le SHIELD et de protections qui auraient sans doute pu arrêter n'importe qui.

Si seulement c'était ce que Loki avait voulu.

Le prince se redressa de l'écran de contrôle qu'il observait, invisible, par-dessus l'épaule du Directeur du SHIELD.

"- Agent Coulson ? Tout est prêt ?"

"- Les derniers agents ont été positionnés. Si Loki s'approche de la SafeHouse a moins de 500m, il sera immédiatement repéré." Et, avec un peu de chance arrêté, avec beaucoup de chance, mort.

Personne ne voulait prendre de risque. Pas après que Thor leur ai expliqué a tous a quoi pouvait servir du sang entre les mains d'un sorcier de talent.

Personne n'avait envie de devenir l'esclave de Loki.

"- C'est parfait, Coulson."

l'agent salua puis fit demi tour.

Fury le rattrapa soudain d'une parole.

"- Phil ?"

"- Nick ?"

"- Fais attention."

L'agent eut un infime sourire. Après sa mort et son retour a la vie, leur amitié avait souffert. Il leur avait fallut du temps pour que Phil pardonne et que Nick se pardonne aussi.

"- Toujours."

La porte du bureau se referma avec un clic lorsque le verrou tourna sans que Nick ne l'ai commandé. Immédiatement, il chercha son arme sous son bureau. La main de Loki se posa sur la sienne.

"- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, Directeur. Je suis heureux de voir l'agent Coulson vivant. C'est un brave." Et il était honnête en plus.

"- Loki…"

"- Vous m'avez grandement facilité le travail en envoyant les Avengers et vos hommes au loin vous savez."

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" S'il arrivait a choper le bouton d'alarme avec son pied….

"- Ne touchez pas a ce bouton." Commanda Loki avant de tirer la chaise de bureau en arrière.

Sans complexe, il s'assit a califourchon sur les jambes de l'humain qui grogna. Bon dieu ce que le jotun était LOURD ! Il était fait en quoi nom d'un chien ?

Loki le força gentiment a poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Ses mains sur les siennes, la fraîcheur qui montait de la peau du jotun fit frissonner le Directeur.

"- je suis sur que vous savez déjà ce que je veux."

"- Je ne suis pas un Avengers."

"- Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je cherche juste un sang fort. Assez fort pour me libérer."

Ça attira immédiatement l'intérêt du directeur. Le libérer ? De quoi ?

"- De quoi voulez vous vous libérer, Loki ?"

"- Mais du Temps lui-même, directeur. D'Odin, de Thor, de tous ceux qui vivent sans réaliser."

Il avait finit par lâcher les mains du vieux Directeur qui ne bougea pas. C'était trop important. S'il pouvait avoir des informations….La folie fiévreuse dans les yeux du jotun était assez terrifiante mais pas dangereuse, il y aurait risqué son deuxième œil.

"- Et qu'est ce qui se passera quand vous aurez mon sang ?"

"- Je pourrais enfin partir. Enfin être libéré. Et avec un peu de chance, vous le serrez tous aussi."

Le sourire croissant était totalement fou.

"- Libéré de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

La main de Loki sur sa joue gauche le fit frémir.

"- je me souviens d'une vie ou vous avez épousé Fandral. D'une autre ou vous avez eut droit a une pomme d'Iduun et mené la destruction d'Asgard a mes cotés pour mourir sous les coups de Thor. Je me souviens d'une vie ou vous avez elevé Anthony après que Howard l'ai quasi abandonné à Edwin. Je me souviens d'une vie ou vous avez fait de lui un assassin comme natasha ou presque. Je me souviens d'une vie ou Coulson vous a assassiné pour prendre votre place et d'une autre ou c'est vous qui le tuiez pour le protéger de lui-même….je me souviens de toutes comme si elles n'étaient d'une seule." Le sourire fou avait été remplacé par un masque de douleur et d'angoisse. "Je me souviens de toutes. Je me souviens a chaque fois. Je n'en peux plus. Les voiles ont été déchirés, Directeur. Les sceaux et les trames du sortilège d'Odin commencent à se déchirer dans cette vie. Mais ils se réparerons au prochain Cycle. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne peux pas continuer une fois de plus. Pas encore. Pas une fois de plus."

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez." Répéta encore le Directeur;

"- Mourir. Mourir pour de bon. Sans revenir. Sans une vie de plus. Sans plus jamais revoir encore et encore l'univers se détruire. Sans revoir mes enfants mourir sous les mains de Thor. Sans perdre à nouveau ceux que j'aime. Ne plus être celui qui se souvient, le seul qui se souvient." Il éclata d'un rire fou. "Je veux juste disparaître…."

Le directeur ne résista pas lorsque le prince lui ouvrit les veines pour prendre son sang puis disparaître.

Fury resta longuement silencieux à fixer le mur en face de lui.

Croyait-il le prince ?

Il aurait du dire non. Mais cette peine ? Cette peur ? Cette folie même ? Personne ne pouvait mentir ainsi.

Quoique soit la vraie raison, Loki Laufeyson allait se tuer.

Le directeur n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher.

Il laissa les Avengers et leurs chaperons tranquilles dans leur asile protégé.  
Qu'ils n'aillent pas faire n'importe quoi et empêcher le jotun de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Une menace de moins était toujours une bonne chose.

Fury soupira lourdement.  
Malgré tout, il se sentait…gêné…quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qu'avait dit le prince….

Il s'approcha de son bureau pour appuyer sur la console.

"- Passez moi Thor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jotun avait mit des jours a préparer son rituel. Il ne voulait pas qu'un ase de passage puisse tout faire rater si par hasard il avait de la magie.

Il ne voulait pas non plus, que par l'énergie attiré, le Sorcier Suprême de Midgar vienne lui marcher sur les pieds ou que qui que ce soit d'autre, originaire d'où qu'il soit, puisse venir tenter de l'empêcher de détruire son âme.

La première fois qu'il avait réalisé ce que son but voulait réellement dire, il avait hurlé. Puis, il s'était calmé. Son âme détruire ou déchiquetée un peu plus en lambeaux à chaque nouvelle vie, a chaque nouveau Ragnarok ? Qu'avait-il à craindre du néant finalement ? rien… Il n'y avait rien à craindre du néant…

Alors il avait tissé son rituel lentement, autour de son âme, utilisant la force du sang des Avengers pour se protéger et ancrer un peu plus le sort.

Il avait tracé le pentacle sur le sol de béton du bâtiment abandonné pendant des heures…Des jours… puis il l'avait péniblement accordé à la magie de la terre, a celle de l'air puis des ténèbres. Il avait ancré la magie dans le Chaos lui-même pour que son âme y retourne sans risque de revenir un jour. Il voulait la détruire totalement, l'arracher aux griffes d'Odin. Et a travers lui, il voulait définitivement détruire le voile de magie que le vieux roi avait tissé sur Yggdrasil. Non, le voile qu'il avait tissé pour isoler les mondes de l'univers et créer yggdrasil.

Cette chose n'était pas à valoriser. Yggdrasil était une aberration qui devait disparaître en même temps que lui.

Se reposer…enfin… ne plus souffrir….

Loki ne dormait plus depuis des jours. La perspective de la fin l'avait jeté dans une frénésie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant.

Se reposer…disparaître… la fin d'une souffrance des centaines de fois millénaires.

Des centaines, des milliers de Cycles de vie et de mort…de massacres… Tout ca parce qu'un vieillard orgueilleux ne pouvait accepter de mourir et de disparaître dans les limbes du temps.

Avec une certaine révérence, le jotun posa les fioles sur chaque branche de l'étoile au centre du tracé compliqué qu'il avait passé des jours a préparer.

Dès que le dernier fut posé au sol, ils se mirent tous a vibrer. La magie contenue dans le dessin était assez forte pour que les fioles se brisent lorsque le moment serait venu et libèrent leur contenu.

Avec un soulagement évident sur le visage, Loki retira ses chaussures, une partie de ses vêtements, puis entra dans le glyphe.

La magie se referma immédiatement derrière lui avant que la douleur de le pénètre jusqu'aux os.

Il savait que sa mort serait une torture et que la destruction de son âme serait pire encore. Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'assit en tailleur au centre du dessin et ferma les yeux.

La magie n'avait même pas besoin qu'il agisse pour faire son travail de destruction.

Il donna juste la petite pichenette nécessaire et s'abandonna.

Bientôt, tout serait finit pour lui, comme pour Yggdrasil. Ce Ragnarok là serait le dernier, bien différent des autres. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule destruction en plus du voile, la sienne. Et lorsque son âme et le voile auraient disparu ensemble, il ne resterait plus que des planètes séparées les unes des autres sans espoirs de se toucher a nouveau sans vaisseaux qu'aucun n'avait. Les replis forcés de l'univers qui permettaient au Bifrost de fonctionner s'effondreraient et personne ne pourrait plus jamais assez ennuyer les autres.

Loki eut une pensée un peu désolée pour Thor qui ne reverrait jamais Asgard et qui, privé de pomme, ne tarderait pas a vieillir comme un mortel, perdre ses forces et sans doute mourir dans un siècle au plus. Mais ca en valait le coup. Tout valait le coup.  
Qu'étaient une ou deux morts pour la libération de tous les autres ?

Un petit gloussement enfantin lui échappa alors que la magie du glyphe commençait à remonter en lui, le long de ses veines, brûlant son sang et ses nerfs comme on carbonise un morceau de papier oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

"- LOKI !"

Le jeune prince ne répondit pas. Il avait dépassé la douleur. Il avait dépassé tous ses sens.

Il ne réalisait pas le temps écoulé ou la magie qui brillait en lui. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus que la pulsation lente et destructrice du chaos qui le dévorait avec presque tendresse.

"- LOKI !" Thor frappa le mur de magie qui le séparait de son frère de toutes ses forces sans le moindre résultat.

A ses cotés, inutile, Mjolnir reposait par terre. Lorsque le prince d'Asgard avait lancé l'arme, elle avait violemment heurté la barrière magique avant de tomber au sol, amorphe et inutile.

"- LOKI ! NE FAIT PAS CA !"

En larmes, il voyait la magie qui grignotait lentement son frère. A chaque seconde, il réalisait qu'il….l'oubliait. comme si la magie qui le grignotait l'effaçait en même temps du monde ainsi que tout ce qu'il était ou avait été.

"- Loki…."

Thor finit par tomber à genoux. Natasha s'agenouilla près de lui.

Lorsque le prince avait hurlé soudain avant de renverser tous les agents qui le séparait de l'extérieur comme un jeu de quille, ils l'avaient suivit. Malgré leurs appels, Thor ne leur avait pas répondu.  
Alors, ils avaient suivit. Le quinjet était rapide heureusement.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Finit par murmurer Steve.

Il ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

"- Loki…." Thor se remit soudain sur ses pieds. "HEIMDALL ! HEIMDALL ! PREVIENT MON PERE ! LOKI ! IL…."

Ce que son frère faisait était trop horrible pour que le prince l'accepte. Malgré tout ce qui en était venu à les séparer, comment Loki pouvait-il vouloir se tuer ?

"- LOKIIIIII !"

Le Bifrost s'ouvrit brutalement pour déposer Odin

"- Recule Thor."

Le prince obéit précipitamment. Le roi d'Asgard n'adressa pas un seul regard au ramassis d'inférieurs qui entouraient son fils. La magie de Gungir heurta brutalement la barrière du sortilège de Loki qui hurla.

Odin savait exactement ce que son fils faisait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire !

"- PERE ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous allez le tuer !" protesta Thor.

"- Recule imbécile !"

Odin frappa Thor avec le manche de sa lance. Sa magie heurta a nouveau la barrière qui se mit à hurler en même temps que Loki.

"- Avengers ! Arrêtez Odin !" Aboya soudain Fury.

Les Avengers fixèrent le Directeur avec incrédulité. Non mais de quoi que qu'est ce ? il se passait quoi ?

Par habitude, Clint et Natasha obéirent lorsque Nick tira son arme pour tirer sur le roi. Ça ne servait pas a grand-chose mais s'ils pouvaient le distraire assez longtemps….

Loki hurla une dernière fois lorsque la magie de Odin le heurta une troisième et dernière fois. La magie oscilla une fois, sembla s'éteindre puis reprit toute sa force.

Le roi jura. Il écarta brutalement les Avengers pour fuir avant que la vague de magie croissante ne le heurte et n'annihile tout ce qu'il avait passé des millénaires à construire.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Il se jeta dans le Bifrost juste avant que la vague de magie ne l'engloutisse avec les Avengers et les agents.

"- LOKI !"

Le corps du Jotun finit de se disperser dans la magie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé mais alors qu'un cri de libération aurait dû lui échapper, c'est une hurlement d'horreur qui franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elles aussi ne disparaissent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor fixait sa main avec stupeur.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, debout, la main tendue devant lui ?

"- Tout le monde va bien ?"

Hébétés et secoués, agents et Avengers s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Il y avait eut la lumière, de la magie, Odin et puis…. Plus rien…

Thor ramassa Mjolnir. Qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire ici avec ses amis ?

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Coulson était aussi secoué que les autres. Il s'appuya lourdement sur le bras de Clint qui le serrait contre lui.

"- C'est Loki il…."

Coulson fixa l'agent.

"- Loki ?"

Qui était Loki ? C'était quoi un Loki ?

Clint ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"- Qu'est ce qu'un Loki, Ami Barton ?"

Clint sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

"- heu…."

"- Tais-toi Clint. Visiblement quelque chose ne va pas." Ordonna Steve qui venait de discuter avec des agents. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui était Loki ni n'en avait entendu parler. C'était comme s'il avait été…effacé de leurs mémoires a tous. Ou presque.

Fury gronda.

"- Thor, je veux que vous alliez faire le tour du pâté de maison pour vous assurer que la magie n'a pas fait de dégât. Vous vous y connaissez plus que nous."

Thor obéit, encore un peu abasourdi, pendant que Fury chassait délicatement tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne a part les avengers minoré de Bruce et Thor dans le bâtiment en ruine. Comment avait-il survécut a la magie sans être détruit ? Mystère.

"- C'est moi ou personne ne se souvient de Loki ?"

"- A part ceux dont il a utilisé le sang pour son rituel de suicide." Confirma Fury.

Steve en resta figé.

"- …Suicide ?"

Malgré tout, il y avait de la peine dans sa voix. Personne ne méritait de se suicider. Pour en arriver là… même avec tout ce que Loki avait fait, Steve était désolé qu'il en ai été acculé à cette extrémité et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Pourtant, certaines des paroles du prince quand il était venu prendre son sang étaient…plus compréhensibles.

"- Il a tout effacé. Sa vie, et son existence même." Murmura Natasha en surfant sur son téléphone.

"- Comment ça ?"

Elle montra les dossiers du SHIELD ou ils savaient tous que Loki était noté. Même sur les videos de son attaque avec les chitauris, là ou il aurait du, la ou il avait été, il n'y avait plus rien.

Pareil sur les journaux du monde entier. L'attaque extra terrestre n'était plus que çà. Pas le shéma compliqué d'un prince étranger.

Le prince avait totalement effacé son existence de l'Histoire elle-même.

"- même dans la mythologie nordique, y a plus de Loki." Rajouta Tony.

Un autre personnage, vaguement similaire, Loptr, était apparu, mais de Loki, point. Pas de cheval né de lui, pas de serpent géant…Pas de Ragnarok…  
pas de crépuscule des dieux.  
pas de reboot de l'univers.

Fury se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Alors il a réussit."

"- Réussit ?"

"- On remballe. On en discutera à la maison." Grogna le vieux Directeur.

Les Avengers obéirent. Ils prirent en photo ce qui restait du glyphe et disparaissait lentement en poussière puis se rapprochèrent de la masse de cendres au centre.

Clint donna un petit coup de pied dedans.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et là, mes chers lecteurs, vous avez le choix.  
Faite votre choix par review ou mp comme vous voulez.  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le tas de poussière :

Rien, la cendre finit juste de se décomposer

Un crane, celui de Loki.

Un bébé aux yeux verts qui s'agite.

Traduction :

Réponse 1 : cette fic est une one shot

Réponse 2 : petit épilogue court

Réponse 3 : une suite, une vraie avec bébé Loki

C'est vous qui choisissez.

Et question en plus, est ce que ca intéresserait , vous, lecteurs, de "construire" une fic avec moi, comme si c'était un livre dont vous etes le héros. Un chapitre de quelques pages, une question, plusieurs possibilité, et suivant ce que vous choisissez, j'écris la suite.

Dites moi en MP ou review !  
je vous laisse aussi le choix du fandom entre Marvel, Saint Seiya et les Royaumes Oubliés . ou faites votre proposition et on verra bien qui gagne.


	2. Chapter 2

La fin du cycle

NdAs : Et bé ! Vous avez aimez dites moi ! Merci a tous. Donc on en est a 3 pour pas de suite, 4 pour un simple épilogue et 42 voix pour une suite ! Je crois que c'est clair XD  
Comme je suis gentille, voila quand meme l'épilogue. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Pour l'histoire dont vous etes le héros, ce sera sur marvel. Je vous invite a m'envoyer vos prompts (3 lignes MAXIMUM) par mail sur asrial at chamizen dot com.  
Je suis en train de mettre en place une page pour simplifier la gestion et les votes pour le bousin. Dès que ce sera prêt, ce sera annoncé ^^

bonne lecture et merci a tous

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le pied de l'agent heurta quelque chose de dur.

"- Chef !"

Clint s'agenouilla au milieu du glyphe qui disparaissait lentement, comme pelé par un vent invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

Avec précaution, l'agent repoussa la cendre et la poussière

Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut un coup au cœur en voyant le blanc de l'os.

C'est avec une évidente révérence qu'il souleva le crane pour le serrer contre lui et finir de le nettoyer avec précaution.

La bouche sèche, il dut lutter contre les larmes.

C'était idiot pourtant. Il haïssait Loki. Il ne lui avait et ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, de ses actes, de son âme presque. Et pourtant, il devait lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes en tenant contre lui ce crane beaucoup trop lourd pour ce qu'il était.

"- Barton ?"

L'agent finit de nettoyer le crane. Il luttait pour reprendre son contrôle et ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Jusque-là et malgré ce qu'ils venaient de voir, il ne croyait pas à la mort de Loki. Le dieu était trop fourbe, trop puissant pour mourir comme ça, pour simplement disparaitre.

Mais ce crane…

"- Clint ?"

Natasha s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

"- Alors il est mort. Pour de bon ?"

La tueuse hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas la cause du trouble de son ami. Comme les autres, elle savait a quel point il haïssait le prince fou. Mais le voir ainsi, à serrer ce crane contre lui…. Elle en avait presque la gorge serrée.

"- Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, Barton. Quoi qu'il ait fait, quoi qu'il se soit passé, il est visiblement libéré de ce qui le tuait.

"- La liberté dans la mort hein ?"

"- De ce qu'il disait, il était l'esclave d'Odin depuis très, très longtemps. Et nous aussi par la même occasion." Murmura Fury.

Il faudrait qu'ils discutent de tout ça au calme, tous ensemble. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq à savoir de quoi il retournait.

Clint finit par lever le crane pour plonger son regard dans les orbites vides.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression qu'une lueur verte s'y attardait mais ce n'était qu'un jeu de lumière probablement.

Un petit sourire passa fugitivement sur les lèvres de l'archer.

"- Finalement, il aurait dû avoir des cornes."

Natasha l'avait aidé à se relever et le guidait par le coude.

"- des cornes ?"

Clint caressa les deux petites plaques ronde sur le sommet du crâne.

"- Loki était un jotun. Les jotuns ont tous des cornes. Enfin, ceux qui sont nés après la guerre contre Asgard. Les autres…Odin leur a fait couper les cornes en signe de défaite." Loki lui avait raconté ca quand il était son serviteur obligé. "Et après, ils s'étonnent que les jotuns les haïssent…"

"- Qui ?"

"- Les Ases."

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard. Qui avait raconté ca à Clint ? Loki ? Alors le dieu avait raconté bien plus de chose à l'archer que l'archer n'avait bien voulu l'avouer.

Clint tourna encore le crane entre ses doigts. Il notait chaque cicatrice sur l'os, chaque blessure qu'elle racontait. Loki s'était pris un nombre incroyable de coups sur le crane.

"- ….C'est les runes de Mjolnir là, non ?" Steve était consterné.

Clint tourna le crane pour en regarder l'arrière.

"- Ha oui… En même temps, je crois que la majorité de la centaine de fracture du crâne que je compte sont dues à Mjolnir hein."

Le crane n'était qu'une constellation de lignes de fractures plus ou moins bien consolidées.

"- …Il lui a fait quoi a son frangin, Point-Break." Rien à voir avec l'enfance joyeuse et heureuse que le prince leur avait dépeint jusque-là. Mais comme toujours, la vérité était toujours une arme à triple tranchant.

Un agent apporta une boite en plexiglass pour que Clint pose le crâne à l'intérieur. Il s'y résolu finalement avec une répugnance visible. Le crâne était bien dans ses bras.

L'agent de service grogna.

"- Mais c'est putain lourd !"

Clint ne s'en était pas aperçu qu'il était plus lourd qu'il ne devrait. Bah, Loki était une autre espèce. Ça devait être normal.

L'archer regarda partir le crane avec un regret évident.

Loki était mort. Bel et bien mort de sa propre main.

Clint en concevait un mélange de fureur absolue et de regret poignant. Il aurait voulu être celui qui avait porté le coup fatal. Il voulait avait réussi à le protéger de lui-même.

"- Clint ?" L'agent sursauta. "Tu pleures."

Il pleurait ? Clint s'essuya les joues. En effet, il pleurait. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Ils arrivaient au Triskelion.

Thor les avait rejoints sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le dieu se fichait comme d'une guigne que le crane sur dans le coffre soit celui de son petit frère. Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

La colère noire de l'agent monta une seconde avant de disparaitre.

Il ne comprenait pas sa fureur. Il ne comprenait pas sa peine.

On le guida jusqu'au petit appartement ou il habitait quand il était au Triskelion puis Natasha posa la boite de plexiglass sur la commode.

Pourquoi Fury la lui laissait-il ?

"- Il a besoin de faire son deuil." Avait argué le vieux Directeur.

Natasha avait été d'accord. Pas les autres.

Clint en fut soulagé, un peu.

Il resta seul avec le crane qui le fixait, un rictus riant d'une blague connu d'eux seul pour l'éternité.

Et cette lueur verte dans les orbites vides ?

Non, juste un effet de lumière.  
Probablement.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau cycle

partie 1

Le pied de Barton rencontra quelque chose de mou qui bougea sous sa semelle.

Intrigué, l'archer s'accroupit dans la cendre et la poussière.  
Le glyphe finissait de disparaitre lentement, comme pelé du sol par un vent invisible

Il repoussa la cendre avant de hoqueter.

"- CHEF !"

L'agent prit dans ses bras le petit bébé pour lui taper dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait craché toute la cendre qui lui encombrait les poumons.

"- Qu'est-ce que…."

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Le regard vert lumineux semblait perdu, incapable de se focaliser.

"- Barton, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?"

Clint mit le bébé dans les bras de Fury comme s'il s'était brulé avec. Le Directeur du SHIELD attrapa le nourrisson au vol pour l'installer contre lui avec une aisance troublante.

"- C'est….Loki ?"

"- On dirait bien." Confirma Fury.

Qu'est ce qui avait raté dans le sort du sorcier pour qu'il soit vivant, là, et…un bébé ?

Le nourrisson qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques minutes s'était endormit contre lui sans émettre un son, visiblement épuisé.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Murmura Steve.

"- On va s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'on sache de quoi il retourne."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse, Stark ? Qu'on le mette dans le système ? Soit c'est Loki avec tous ses pouvoirs, voir éventuellement toute sa mémoire, soit c'est un simple bébé. Pour l'instant, on n'en sait rien. Mais dans tous les cas, vous voulez vraiment perdre Loki dans le système ?"

Tony se dégonfla comme un soufflé. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça pour son pire ennemi. Alors à un bébé… même le bébé qui avait été son pire ennemi, ce que Loki n'avait jamais été.

Le bébé était visiblement bien installé contre le torse de Fury, suffisamment pour s'y endormir, ses petits droits accrochés à son manteau.

"- Ho…. Alors c'était une magie comme ça." Murmura Thor en revenant de son tour de vérification.

Les Avengers sursautèrent.

"- Thor…"

Le prince se pencha sur le bébé. Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance sur son visage.

"- Certaines magies sont mauvaises, Ami Rogers. Pour qu'un bébé soit ici, c'est que le sort qui a été utilisé était un sort très puissant. Et très, très mauvais. Les sacrifices demandant des bébés le sont toujours. La magie a dut échouer pour qu'il soit encore en vie." Personne ne détrompa le prince. "A Asgard, un bébé utilisé pour de la magie comme cela serait mis à mort de peur qu'il soit pollué par la sorcellerie."

Immédiatement, les Avengers se mirent à protester.

Même Clint.

Même Natasha.

On ne faisait pas de mal à un bébé enfin !

Thor écarta les mains, surpris.

"- Allons mes amis. Je vous dis simplement ce qui se fait à Asgard ! C'est tout !"

Agacé, Fury fit signe à ses hommes de remballer. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Le bébé toujours contre lui, il fit signe à l'équipe médicale de le prendre en charge. Evidemment, il y avait de tout, couches incluses, dans les réserves du quinjet. Un des agents abandonna son hoodies au nourrisson pour qu'il soit au chaud puis tout le monde rentra au Triskelion.

Dans le quinjet, Tony donna un petit coup de coude à Steve.

Qui aurait cri que Fury sache s'occuper d'un bébé ? Le Directeur avait repris le bébé contre lui et le berçait gentiment sans vraiment faire attention, les sourcils froncés pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Loki avait disparu de leur univers, de leur Histoire, pour réapparaitre dans la peau d'un bébé de quelques heures maintenant. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce que va voulait dire pour eux ? Est-ce que ce fameux cycle était brisé ? Est-ce que la magie d'Odin avait été réellement détruite ?

Fury n'était pas un magicien. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Devoir contacter Strange le fit grimacer. Il détestait cordialement le Sorcier Suprême. Sa morgue et son orgueil lui donnait envie de l'étranger avec ses propres intestins.

Le bébé dans ses bras chougna un peu dans son sommeil.

Machinalement, Fury le cajola jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme profondément.

"- J'aurais jamais cru vous voir avec un bébé dans les bras, Fury." Murmura Tony pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson.

"- Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais en faire quoi ? Le jeter par la fenêtre ?"

Tony haussa les épaules.

"- j'en sais rien, mais j'ai du mal à vous associer avec un bébé"

"- Le Directeur a eu sept filles, Stark."

"- …..Sérieux ?" Même Clint et Natasha étaient consternés.

"- J'ai été marié avant." Confirma le Directeur. Ses filles lui manquaient, mais elles étaient plus à l'abri sans lui et sans son nom.

Le quinjet finit par se poser sur l'hélipad du Triskelion.

Immédiatement, le bébé fut pris en charge par une équipe médicale.

"- vous allez lui faire quoi ?" S'inquiéta Bruce.

"- Il va juste passer un bilan complet, Docteur Banner. C'est tout."

Devant l'inquiétude manifeste du scientifique, Fury soupira. L'homme ne se rappelait plus de Loki. Il voyait juste un bébé abandonné qui venait d'être emmené par des scientifiques pour lui faire il ne savait quoi. Un bébé qui avait été exposé a une puissante magie et qui en avait sans doute des séquelles.

"- Voulez-vous l'accompagner, docteur Banner ?"

"- Si ça ne dérange pas."

"- Je vous en prie."

Bruce trotta à la suite de l'équipe médicale. Le bébé endormit avait été posé dans une couveuse sans qu'il n'ouvre un œil ou ne bouge un muscle.

"- Bon, maintenant que minipouce est pris en charge ? On fait quoi ?" lâcha Tony avec un signe des yeux vers Thor qui regardait le bébé partir, le visage grave.

Le prince n'avait que trop souvent vu des bébés corrompus par la magie qu'il avait fallu éliminer quelques années plus tard, n général après avoir causé des catastrophes et des morts innombrables. Cette créature était probablement dangereuse et ses amis humains ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Coulson suivait les évènements avec une infime ride sur le front. Quelque chose lui échappait il le savait. Le Directeur lui cachait quelque chose.

Quelque chose que Stark, Rogers et ses poulains savaient. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

"- Je dois conférer avec mon père, Directeur." Lâcha soudain Thor.

Sans attendre, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de quelques kilomètres et appeler Heimdall. Il savait à quel point ses alliés n'appréciaient que très moyennement que le Bifrost bousille tout sur son passage.

Une fois le prince éloigné, Fury dirigea le groupe vers son bureau.

"- Protocole Noir." Ordonna le directeur une fois la porte fermée.

Les vitres s'obscurcirent avant que des statiques ne viennent brouiller jusqu'à Jarvis dans l'armure de Tony. L'ingénieur en sortit en jurant

"- C'était quoi ça ?"

"- Nous sommes isolés de tout pour l'instant." Marmotta le Directeur.

Il les invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des grands canapé du bureau puis aller chercher dans une niche occultée dans le mur un plateau avec des verres et une bouteille de whisky.

"- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe?" Finit par exiger tranquillement Coulson comme il savait si bien le faire.

Fury hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir mais finit par se décider.

"- Il y a deux semaines, une menace de type alpha a décidé d'en finir. Pour ça, il avait besoin du sang de cinq personnes. " Il se désigna du doigt puis les quatre Avengers. "Son but était non seulement sa propre annihilation, mais également, si j'ai bien compris, d'un sortilège qui retenait prisonnier neuf systèmes galactique, dont la terre. Le but a été atteint dans ses grandes lignes."

"- Et ce bébé ?"

"- La résurgence de la menace alpha ? Un effet de bord ? Je ne connais rien à la magie, Phil. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que a part nous cinq, tout le monde a oublié la menace alpha. Il n'en reste rien. Pas une trace dans les dossiers, pas une photo, rien. Son existence même a été….effacée de l'Histoire et du temps. Et si mes projections sont exactes, Thor ne va pas tarder à revenir en nous disant qu'il ne peut retourner à Asgard."

Ce qui était une aberration en soi. Si tout de ce que Loki lui avait expliqué était vrai, Thor ne devrait même plus être là puisque le Bifrost ne pouvait atteindre la terre. Enfin, la magie hein…

"- et le nom de cette menace ?"

"- Loki. Loki Odinson. Le frère adoptif de Thor."

Nick expliqua sommairement les informations qu'il avait obtenu de Loki puis ce fut au tour de Tony et enfin, Steve.

Phil ne montrait aucun signe d'incrédulité. A travailler au SHIELD, on apprenait très vite à accepter l'improbable et le farfelu.

"- Et qu'est-ce que ce monsieur à fait ?"

L'inquiétude de Coulson avait monté de quelques degrés une fois les informations partagées.

"- et donc, ce bébé serait ce Loki ?"

"- C'est le plus logique." Continua le Directeur.

"- Ouai, maintenant, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est si c'est juste un bébé ou si c'est Loki avec son pouvoir et/ou sa mémoire." Grogna Clint.

C'était dégoutant de voir le monstre qu'était Loki sous cette adorable forme de bébé d'ailleurs.

"- Et on en fait quoi ? "

"- On a déjà acté qu'il n'irait pas dans le système." Coulson approuva. Trop dangereux. Sans compter que tout était meilleur que perdre un enfant dans le système. Personne n'avait mérité ça. "Maintenant, la décision est de savoir qui va le prendre en charge."

"- ha ne me regardez pas !" prévint immédiatement Natasha.

"- Personne n'y aurait même pensé" railla Tony. Non mais qui voudrait confier un bébé à Natasha ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un utérus qu'elle était automatiquement qualifiée (et volontaire) pour gérer un modèle réduit

Immédiatement, les regards du groupe se tournèrent vers le père connu du lot.

"- Hors de question !" Coupa Clint.

"- Je vais m'en occuper." Soupira Fury."

"- Heu…."

"- je sais comment ça marche, les gamins, Stark. Et je vis au SHIELD. S'il devait y avoir une alerte, ou voulez-vous que ce soit le plus sécurisé ? A part chez vous évidement, mais je doute que vous acceptiez de gérer un bébé Loki."

Tony fit la grimace. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait déjà du mal à se gérer lui-même alors un bébé…Si Jarvis avait été encore là, il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais sans lui… Friday ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son bébé disparu.

"- Où sont Vision et Wanda ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, Stark ?"

"- Est-ce que Vision aura été impacté par ce qu'a fait Loki ?"

La question était bonne.

"- Je les fait revenir." Approuva le Directeur.

Son téléphone interne sonna.

"- directeur ? Le prince Thor demande à vous voir. Il est assez agité. Et l'équipe médicale a fini avec le bébé. Ils vous attendent avec le docteur Banner à l'infirmerie du niveau 7."

L'infirmerie des huiles. Bon choix.

Une idée soudaine traversa l'esprit du Directeur.

"- Phil, est ce que tu peux ouvrir ta chemise s'il te plait ?"

"- ….Plait-il ?"

"- Pour vérifier un truc."

Coulson hésita mais la fébrilité soudaine des Avengers le perturba assez pour qu'il obéisse.

Nick se leva pour poser une main sur son torse, puis son dos.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"- rien."

"- Evidement qu'il n'y a rien !" A part quelques petites cicatrices de coups de couteau ou de balles comme n'importe quel agent de terrain de son âge évidement.

"- Lors de son attaque de la terre, Loki t'as empalé sur sa lance. Tu es resté mort pendant des jours avant qu'on utilise T.A.H.I.T.I., Phil."  
"- TU AS QUOI ?"

"- Mais il n'y a plus aucune trace. Comme si tu n'avais jamais été blessé…."

"- Directeur, peut-être qu'un passage à l'infirmerie serait une bonne idée pour l'agent Coulson également." Proposa Steve, meme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était Tahiti.

"- Désactivation protocole Noir." Ordonna le directeur.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau pour l'infirmerie.

Ils récupérèrent Thor au vol dans le couloir.

Le prince était visiblement agité et inquiet, comme ils s'y attendaient.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Point Break ?"

"- Heimdall ne réponds pas. Je crains qu'il se soit passé quelque chose à Asgard.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Si ce qu'ils avaient compris était juste, il serait simplement impossible à Thor de jamais retourner chez lui. Ce qui contraignait les systèmes à se toucher avait été détruit. Même si Heimdall l'entendait, le Bifrost ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

"- pourquoi ne contacte tu pas Jane Foster ?" proposa Steve. "Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur le Bifrost, c'est elle."

"- Excellente idée ami Rogers."

Thor repartit en courant. Avec Mjolnir, il serait au nouveau Mexique très rapidement.

Tony renifla.

"- Il est définitivement gentil mais pas l'ampoule la plus brillante de la guirlande"

"- Stark." Gronda Coulson.

On ne parlait pas comme ça de ses amis enfin !

Le groupe finit par atteindre l'infirmerie.

Le bébé dormait toujours dans son couffin en plastique transparent.

"- Docteur Banner, êtes-vous satisfait de la façon donc notre équipe médicale a traité ce bébé ?"

La fatigue était évidente chez Bruce mais il hocha la tête.

"- Ils ont été corrects. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?"

"- Je vais m'en occuper."

Ca fascinait toujours autant les Avengers. Merde quoi, Nick Fury avec un gosse dans les bras ! Et le gosse ne hurlait pas à l'agonie immédiatement !

Les toubibs donnèrent un dossier au Directeur qui le compulsa rapidement.

Le bébé était en bonne santé. Un peu déshydraté, un peu trop maigre, mais fondamentalement en bosse santé.

Le dossier sous le bras, il prit le sac de couches et de biberons avec une aisance évidente puis pécha le bébé du couffin en plastique. Le bambin s'agita légèrement pour chercher la chaleur d'un corps humain contre le sien avant de se rendormir profondément.

Et maintenant ?  
Ben fallait attendre et voir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

Un long moment, il resta hébété.

Il avait chaud malgré la faim qui lui tordait les entrailles. Le lit était confortable, la couverture sur lui légère mais chaude et moelleuse.

Il referma les yeux pour profiter un peu de sa grasse-matinée avant de réaliser ce qui n'allait pas.

Il devrait être mort ! Il ne devrait pas être….

Le prince chercha à se redresser, à se lever, mais n'y parvient pas. Son corps ne coopérait pas du tout. Il s'agit encore jusqu'à voir ses petites mains ronde, ses petites membres et… un bébé ? Il était un bébé ?

L'horreur l'engloutit. Il était un bébé ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout ne pouvait pas recommencer encore une fois.

"- Héla, bébé, du calme…" La voix était ronchon mais douce.

Loki se figea en réalisant qu'il hurlait à pleins poumons. Le choc s'approfondit quand il vit le visage fatigué du Directeur du SHIELD se pencher sur lui pour le prélever de son lit. Très vite, il se retrouva à l'abri contre le torse de l'agent. Le bébé en lui s'apaisa rapidement même si le prince était toujours aussi horrifié.

"- Tu as faim, j'en suis sûr."

Loki se laissa faire, trop choqué pour faire autre chose que prendre la tétine en caoutchouc entre ses lèvres. Le lait chaud coula dans sa gorge, lui amenant une satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il finit le biberon, se laissa tapoter dans le dos puis changer sa couche sans davantage protester. Il était au chaud, il avait le ventre plein, il était au sec et on le cajolait.

Le prince se rendormit, sans chercher plus longtemps à se débattre. Il était trop fatigué.

"- Alors ?"

Nick continua à bercer le bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormit puis le recoucha.

"- Alors, j'ai un soupçon, mais pas de certitude."

Quoi qu'il y ait dans ce petit corps, il était encore trop immature pour laisser quoi que ce soit sortir.

"- il faut attendre."


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau cycle

partie 2

La routine avait repris ses droits au SHIELD. Ou presque.

Il n'y avait que le Directeur pour savoir que le bébé qui ne le quittait pas et qui dormait 23h45 par jour n'était pas un simple bébé. Les agents en étaient bien à s'habituer à avoir un bébé dans les bras de leur chef, mais sortit de ça, ils géraient la protection du monde comme ils le faisaient toujours. La seule différence était que Fury hurlait moins. Il était difficile de ne pas faire pleurer un bébé quand vous l'aviez dans les bras et que vous hurliez à la figure d'un agent coupable de quelque chose. Rien que pour ça, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une barbotteuse, une peluche ou des chaussons au crochet attendent devant la porte de l'appartement du Directeur quand il rentrait chez lui. La rumeur n'avait évidemment aucun fondement, surtout avec la couleur de la peau du bébé, mais plus d'un agent était persuadé que le bébé était soit le fils, soit le petit fils de leur chef.

Coulson en caquetait de contentement sous le regard blasé de son patron et ami. Non mais franchement ! Quoi que le babygros avec le logo du SHIELD dessus fût adorable il fallait le reconnaitre.

A la tour Avengers, un semblant de routine avait aussi repris ses droits.

Le seul qui jouissait réellement de la situation était Stark. Après des mois sans ses amis près de lui, après des mois de solitude, il se comportait comme un gosse surexcité. Si son désir de bien faire et de satisfaire ses camarades n'avait pas été aussi évident, il était certain qu'il se serait fait rembarrer depuis un moment mais personne n'avait le cœur à lui aboyer dessus. Même Steve réalisait avec consternation la solitude dans laquelle l'ingénieur s'était retrouvé. Et avec cette solitude, le cycle d'auto destruction qui c'était emparé de lui.

Sans doute pour ça que Steve et Bruce ne le laissait plus passer plus de douze heures dans son atelier sans venir le chercher pour le forcer à manger et dormir. Tony se laissait faire avec une délectation aussi triste que touchante.

Seul, perdu au milieu de cette routine, Thor était de plus en plus sombre. Chaque jour il tentait d'appeler Heimdall pour rentrer chez lui, sans succès.

Jane l'aidait bien de son mieux mais la jeune femme semblait aussi perdue que lui. Ses travaux qui avançaient jusque-là chaque jour un peu plus avaient marqué un coup d'arrêt brutal. Plusieurs fois, elle avait réussi à lancer efficacement de proto ponts entre les mondes mais depuis ce que Loki avait fait, elle n'avait plus la moindre réussite. Bien sûr, elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'en voyait que le résultat.

Plus aucun des mondes qu'elle était parvenu à effleurer n'était accessible à ses essais. Et ça la rendait folle. C'était comme si une partie de l'univers lui-même avait été déplacé en un instant. Mais l'univers ne fonctionnait pas comme ca ! Elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait…  
Agacée et en colère, elle avait fini par chasser Thor de son laboratoire pour travailler plus efficacement. Le prince n'avait pas insisté. C'était lui qui était demandeur après tout. Si la jeune femme pouvait l'aider, il voulait bien laver le sol avec Mjolnir ! Alors retourner auprès de ses amis mortels pour quelques temps… lui ne pouvait rien faire après tout.

Tous les jours, l'un des quatre Avengers qui Savaient demandait des nouvelles de bébé Loki.  
La réponse était invariablement la même : il mangeait, il souillait ses langes et il dormait.

Invariablement, Tony ricanait. C'était sans doute idiot, mais imaginer le compassé prince qu'ils connaissaient tous dépendant du Directeur du SHIELD pour lui torcher les fesses avait quelque chose de si profondément amusant qu'il n'était pas le sol qui en souriait.

Thor aussi demandait parfois des nouvelles, évidement. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Lui attendait les catastrophes qu'un enfant maudit ne pouvait que causer.

Une fois par semaine, les Avengers retournaient au Triskelion pour voir de leurs yeux les progrès du bébé.  
Bruce y allait pour s'assurer que personne ne lui faisait de mal ni ne faisait des tests sur lui  
Thor pour s'assurer que la magie maligne qui devait forcement habiter le petit corps n'était pas encore prête à causer une catastrophe.

Et les autres pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire : Alors ? Loki Loki ? Ou pur bébé anonyme ?

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Bruce qui avait eu une petite hausse de tension quand il avait vu des marques de piqures dans le bras de l'enfant.  
Hé quoi ! Il lui fallait bien faire ses premiers vaccins non ?

Le scientifique s'était trouvé un peu bête de hurler sur le directeur.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki dormait.  
Et quand il ne dormait pas, il mangeait.

Quand il ne mangeait pas et le dormait pas, il…Il rien en fait. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire autre chose.

Pour le peu de temps qu'il passait éveillé, le bébé dieu avait pu analyser quelques petites choses.  
D'abord, il était un bébé  
Ensuite, il se souvenait de TOUTES ses vies, sans exceptions, sans limitation…Et sans souffrance. Aussi étrange que cela paraissent, elles n'étaient que des souvenirs, des informations, comme si elles ne le concernaient pas. Comme des informations apprises dans un livre… Parce que les passés qui les avaient engendrés n'existaient plus ? n'avaient jamais existés ? Possible.

La folie qui l'avait conduit à son annihilation avait disparue. Sans doute comme le reste. Même si les informations étaient là, elles n'avaient finalement pas existé. La folie pas plus que le reste.

Et dernière chose mais non des moindres, le Directeur du SHIELD, ce vieux machin ronchon et agressif comme un rat acculé et blessé était un gardien plus attentif que Odin et Frigga réunit ne l'avaient jamais été.

Quand Loki disait qu'il se souvenait de tout, c'était une réalité. Il se souvenait de toutes ses vies de son premier cri à son dernier souffle. Il reconnaissait ainsi les mensonges d'Odin sur son abandon par Laufey, un de plus parmi des milliers d'autres qui avaient jalonnés leur existence. Il se souvenait de Frigga qui venait le voir une ou deux fois par jour quand il était tout petit mais l'abandonnait pour le reste aux nourrices, comme elle y était contrainte par son devoir de reine.

Il se souvenait de tant d'autres parents…Tant d'autres vies…

Pourtant, il devait admettre que dormir dans les bras du vieux chien agressif qu'était Fury était plus rassurant qu'autre chose.

De toute façon, le mini sorcier en couche ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Son corps immature ne lui permettait pas de faire quoique ce soit à part manger, dormir, se souiller, baver et brailler.

Au moins avait-il quelqu'un pour changer ses couches et lui donner du lait chaud.

S'en était tellement ridicule que s'en était presque drôle.

Quitte à devoir faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le prince torturé par le passé s'était décidé a profité d'une petite enfance aussi normale que possible. Si tant est qu'avoir une grenade vidée de ses explosifs et remplacés par du sable pour servir de hochet soit quelque chose de normal évidement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint se pencha sur le berceau.

Le bébé dormait, comme à chaque fois.

"- Il devrait pas se réveiller un peu à un moment ?" Ca l'agaçait.

"- Tu peux venir quand il l'est si tu veux. Tu pourras changer ses couches."

Clint fit la gueule. Il avait changé quelques-uns de ses gamins et ça lui suffisait. Grandement !

"- Nan, je vous laisse la joie de nettoyer les fesses du petit prince hein."

Fury renifla.

Bébé Loki se mit soudain à miauler dans son berceau.

Immédiatement, les Avengers se ruèrent sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient réveillé en presque un mois !

Le bébé se figea puis se mit à pleurer.

Nick insulta le groupe. Il pécha le bébé pour l'installer contre son torse pour le calmer.

"- Aller bébé. Ce sont juste des idiots."

La joue sur l'épaule du directeur, le bébé se mit à miauler et à babiller avec entrain

 _"- Evidement que je le sais que ce sont des idiots ! Ils m'ont fait peur ces crétins."_

Malheureusement, les muscles de Loki étaient bien trop immatures pour qu'autre chose que des bababu et autres miabrou sortent de sa gorge

C'était intolérable !

"- Aussi bavard que le grand modèle." S'amusa Tony.

Nick alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, le bébé dans les bras. Il l'assit sur ses genoux pour qu'il s'appuie sur son torse. Malgré son jeune, très jeune âge, il était déjà capable de tenir sa tête. Mais le bébé n'avait pas une conformation d'humain malgré les apparences. Il était plus fort, plus lourd, plus dense et moins rapide à se développer aussi. En tout cas, c'était ce que le pédiatre du SHIELD avait analysé de son sommeil quasi permanent.

"- C'est bien les yeux de Loki." Clint s'était accroupit devant le canapé pour être à hauteur d'yeux du tout petit.

Loki s'agita dans les bras de Fury. Il miaula de contrariété de ne pouvoir articuler correctement. Comment leur faire comprendre que c'était plus que ces yeux qui étaient là, hein ? Allait-il devoir attendre que son corps se développe assez ? Il allait devenir fou.

Ses protestations cessèrent quand le Directeur pressa un biberon contre sa bouche. Bon, il râlerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait faim. Ses petites mains serrèrent le biberon pendant qu'il tétait avec délectation de lait chaud. Une fois repus, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir encore, content. Le reste ça attendrait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre alors…Autant en profiter avant de se faire jeter en prison, ou pire, quand les adultes réaliseraient que c'était bel et bien Loki en barboteuse.

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors si c'est notre Loki, il imite vachement bien le bébé." S'amusa Tony.

Il espérait vraiment que c'était bel et bien le prince. Quand il serait plus grand, et malgré le danger certain qu'il était, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le vanner dès que possible. Changement de couches, biberons, tout ça….

"- Vous êtes en train de vous attacher." Fit soudain froidement remarquer Natasha à son chef.

"- On s'attache toujours à un bébé."

"- Je peux ?" Steve prit le bébé avec précaution dans ses bras.

Loki continua à dormir, en parfaite confiance. Sa magie l'avait quasi abandonnée, totalement asséchée par le sort qu'il avait utilisé, puis sa destruction et enfin sa reconstruction à l'état de bébé, mais elle était encore assez là, certes endormie mais assez présente, pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

"- Si c'est le vrai Loki, peut-être que si on l'élève correctement, il deviendra un type bien."

"- C'était l'idée."

Et dans le cas où le bébé était un vrai bébé, en faire un type bien n'était-il pas le but premier de tout parent ? Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Tony posa la peluche d'ironman qu'il avait amené avec lui sur le ventre du bébé qui la serra immédiatement contre lui.

"- P'tit père."

Sans doute la conquête la plus efficace du jotun et la victoire la plus aisée sur ses ennemis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce furent les hurlements du bébé qui réveillèrent Steve en sursaut.

Fury avait dû partir en urgence quelques jours à l'étranger. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu emmener le bébé avec lui aussi l'avait-il confié aux Avengers.

Sans étonnement, c'était Steve qui avait récupéré l'enfant.

Clint ne voulait pas de Loki près de lui

Natasha détestait les gosses.

Bruce se pensait trop dangereux

Tony n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même alors un bébé !

Quant à Thor, personne n'aurait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de lui demander. Ils auraient tous trop peur qu'il écrase le nourrisson sous Mjolnir juste parce que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait à Asgard. Petit à Petit, à force de le côtoyer pour de vrai, les humains se rafraichissaient grandement au contact de l'Ase. Leur civilisations n'étaient pas les même et à peine compatibles finalement. Plus le temps passait et plus ils s'en rendaient compte.

Alors Steve avait installé le petit berceau près de son lit. Le bébé était finalement d'une maintenance aisée. Il dormait énormément, ne pleurait que rarement même quand il avait faim ou que sa couche était mouillée, au point que le Capitaine devait vérifier régulièrement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux protestations de l'enfant.

Bébé Loki n'était pas un bébé normal. A s'occuper de lui H24 depuis quatre jours, Steve en était sûr à présent. S'il ne savait pas si le bébé avait les souvenirs du prince déchut, il savait que le petit était plus intelligent que son âge. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu regarder le journal télé avec lui avec cet écœurement manifeste sur son petit visage.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, bébé."

Steve se mordilla la lèvre, inquiet. Loki se débattait dans son lit en hurlant. Pour un peu, on aurait dit une crise de haut mal.

"- Friday, appelle Bruce s'il te plait."

Avec précaution, le Capitaine prit le bébé dans ses bras. Lorsque la décharge de magie les parcouru, lui et le bébé, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genoux.

Loki cessa de s'agiter, babilla doucement puis se rendormit.

Choqué, le corps douloureux et la tête lourde, Steve eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de poser l'enfant sur le lit avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Alors ? Comment il va ?"

"- C'est comme s'il avait été tasé, Tony."

"- Tasé ? mais par quoi ?"

Steve s'étira douloureusement. Il avait l'impression d'etre passé sous un bus. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? ha…oui….Bébé Loki….

Un gémissement lui échappa.

Bruce se précipita a son chevet pour l'empecher de se redresser;

"- Du calme, Steve. Du Calme. Tu as faillit mourir;"

"- Mou…Rir ?"

"- Ton cœur s'est arrêté quelques instant a cause d'une forte charge électrique."

"- Loki !"

Tony était déjà en train de regarder la video. Malgré tous les capteurs reliés a Friday, l'IA avait été incapable de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Si Jarvis avait été là, Tony était sur qu'il aurait pu, lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Steve ? D'après la video, tu t'es levé pour prendre Loki dans tes bras puis tu t'es effondré."

"- Quelque chose m'a traversé." Steve avala un peu d'eau avec l'aide de Bruce. Il avait mal a la tete et ses mains s'étaient couvertes de figures de Lichtenberg qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes.

"- Ouai, ca, c'est evident."

Tony piocha le bébé de son berceau. Il dormait et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sans pitié, l'ingénieur secoua gentiment le bébé pour le reveiller.

"- Tony ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !"

Loki hoqueta. Une petite spire de magie, encore trop faible pour etre visible a l'œil nu piqua les mains de l'ingénieur.

"- …je crois que notre petit père et a nouveau de la magie."

Et c'était probablement son retour qui avait foudroyé Steve pour le compte.

Loki fixa calmement Tony avant de tendre ses bras vers Steve.

Le milliardaire attendit que Bruce ai aidé le capitaine à se redresser confortablement puis lui donna le bébé. Loki posa gentiment ses mains sur le visage de l'humain en babillant une excuse incompréhensible.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès, sa magie s'était juste reveillée. Un sorcier subissait plusieurs eveils de sa magie. Là, Loki venait de subir le premier après celui de la naissance.

La dernière fois, c'était une pauvre nourrisse qui avait subit la chose. Steve avait eut de la chance. N'importe quel autre humain aurait sans doute été tué.

Ni Tony, ni Bruce, ni Steve ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Aucun d'eux ne voulait etre le premier à assurer que c'était bel et bien Loki avec eux. Sans doute avec sa mémoire.  
Ils s'étaient attachés au bébé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki avait été plus prudent.

Lorsqu'un humain était près de lui, il était un innocent bébé au cerveau vide.

Mais lorsqu'il était seul, il se forçait à faire travailler ses muscles pour reprendre au plus vite un minimum d'indépendance.

Confiant dans l'humain qui s'occupait de lui, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que les appartements privés du directeur du SHIELD puissent, comme le reste du Triskelion, puissent être sous surveillance vidéo. Ce qui permettait à Fury d'observer le bébé qui s'accrochait aux barreaux de son lit pour tenter de se mettre debout malgré ses quatre mois.

Le front barré d'une ride verticale, le directeur hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Les Avengers ne lui avaient pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec Steve mais Fury n'était pas un lapin de six semaines. Evidement que les affaires du bébé étaient bourrées de capteurs et de caméras !

A présent, il n'y avait plus de questions de se poser. C'était bel et bien Loki dans ce petit corps innocent mais bien loin d'être inoffensif.

Le directeur en éprouvait une répugnance physique de mettre le bébé au Frigo. Il appréciait de s'occuper de lui. Et comme il l'avait dit une fois, s'ils arrivaient à elever le bambin correctement, peut-être avaient-ils une chance d'en faire un type bien. Mais, si comme il commençait à le craindre, le bébé était bel et bien Loki (Non, il fallait qu'il arrete de se faire des films. Ce bébé ETAIT Loki. La seule question qui restait était dans quelle mesure il restait le type completement taré d'il y avait cinq mois), est ce que Loki accepterait cette seconde chance…millième chance…Seconde ? Si ce que le jotun avait dit était juste, toutes ses vies jusque là avait été sous le contrôle d'Odin.

Il fallait qu'ils en discutent. Ca allait etre marrant d'avoir une discussion construite avec un bébé qui ne savait faire que bababu.

Avec un énorme soupire, Fury prévint sa secrétaire qu'il prenait sa journée. S'ils avaient besoin, qu'ils contactent Hill ou Coulson.

Le bébé se mit a gazouiller quand il rentra chez lui. Après tous ces exercices, Loki mourrait de fin et l'humain était assez rapide pour lui servir un biberon s'il réclamait.

Nick prépara le repas du bébé, le prit dans ses bras pour le nourrir puis attendit. Les yeux du bébé ne le lachaient jamais quand il était près de lui. Malgré tous les efforts du prince déchut, il y avait trop d'intelligence dans ce regards.

Une fois le biberon vide et le bébé changé, Nick l'installa sur son lit, assis bien calé entre les oreillers pour qu'ils puissent discuter d'égal a égal. Si quiconque à la surveillance les observait, il allait passer pour un fou.

"- Loki. Il fait qu'on parle…."

Le bébé s'immobilisa

"- enfin, je vais parler, tu vas écouter et tu pourras faire bababu si tu es d'accord." Le sourire ironique du directeur fit visiblement peur au petit qui s'agita. "Du calme. Personne ne va te faire de mal. De toute facon, a part moi, Tony, Steve, Clint et Romanov, personne ne se souviens de toi. Ou de ce que tu as fait. Tu as été totalement oblitéré de l'Histoire. Quoi que ton sort à fait, tu n'existes plus dans l'Histoire. Je sais pas si Odin se souvient encore de toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Thor."

A dormir 23h30 par jour, Nick n'était pas sur que le bébé se soit rendu compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il préférait le prévenir et lui expliquer sommairement la situation.

"- J'ai vu que tu avais retrouvé ta magie aussi. Est-ce que tu peux t'en servir ?"

Le bébé le fixait avec une intensité rare. Si Fury n'avait pas su exactement ce qui se passait, un tel regard l'aurait fait réellement flipper.

Puis le bébé secoua la tete.

"- Bon…. J'imagine que tu se souviens au moins de ta dernière vie ?"

Cette fois, Loki hocha la tete.

"- Ca va etre plus simple. Voila ce que je te propose. Meme si là dedans c'est adulte" Et nick posa un doigt doux sur le crane du bébé. "Le reste grandit a son rythme. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est t'elever comme mon gamin. Ce qui ne changera pas grand-chose à ce qui s'est passé ces quatre derniers mois. Mais j'assurerai aux autres que tu es un simple bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal malgré ta magie qui demandera un prof dans quelques années." Strange lui en devait une et il serait surement charmé d'avoir un élève comme le jotun.

Loki fronca les sourcils. Pourquoi l'humain faisait ca ?

"- Le SHIELD est construit comme un rempart contre le danger, Loki. Et tu en a été, en est et en sera un si on t'abandonne dans la nature. Je t'offre la chance de grandir pour devenir un type bien. Après, c'est ton choix."

S'il avait pu, Loki aurait éclaté de rire. Lui ? un type bien ? Il n'avait jamais été un type bien. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Il se tortilla entre les coussins, agacé de son impuissance, jusqu'ace que Fury le prenne dans ses bras. Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Le vieil humain ronchon, agressif et brutal lui avait prodigué plus de gentillesse en quatre mois que Odin dans toute sa vie. Sans doute pour ca qu'il s'accrochait machinalement à lui et se sentait si bien contre lui malgré tout.

Le bébé ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coutait d'accepter d'abandonner ses vies précédentes et de se laisser proteger et cajoler en échange de…de quoi finalement ? de simplement ne pas détruire des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait ? Etait-ce meme un sacrifice ?

Loki se mit a gazouiller doucement. Il tendit ses petites mains vers le visage de Fury qui glissa ses doigts dans les petites mains du bébé. Loki les serra, fort. Sa force était celle de son espèce.

"- Avons-nous un accord ?"

Le bébé continua a gazouiller.

Il était d'accord.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nouveau cycle

partie 3

"- Alors c'est juste un bébé ?"

"- Un bébé très précoce et qu'il faudrait probablement confier a Strange quand il sera plus grand, mais juste un bébé."

Stark était…déçut… il avait vraiment espéré que le petit bout qui jouait avec ses orteils en mâchant l'oreille de son lapin en peluche était…loki… enfin, leur Loki quoi. Avec sa mémoire, sa magie et son sarcasme.

La mémoire, c'était donc mort. La magie, ça, ça marchait. Le sarcasme… Et ben se serait à Tonton Tony de lui apprendre !

"- Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?"

"- Du moment que vous le faites pas tomber…"

Si Fury pouvait se trouver un autre babysitter que Rogers, il n'allait pas dire non. Le Capitaine semblait adorer s'occuper du bébé. Quand Loki revenait de son baby sitting par le Cap, il était invariablement surexcité. C'était plus que pénible que le sorcier n'arrive pas encore a parler et ça l'énervait visiblement grandement de ne pas pouvoir raconter par le menu tout ce qu'il faisait avec son babysitter. Comme Fury était ce qu'il était, il y avait toujours un agent ou deux pour surveiller le cap. Déjà, les journaux faisaient leur choux gras de voir Steve avec un bébé dans les pattes, ce dont Rogers n'avait strictement rien a foutre. Mais Steve s'occupait étonnement bien du bambin. Certes, l'emmener a des expositions d'art était sans doute bien trop jeune pour son age, mais Loki appréciait visiblement autant d'aller voir des toiles de maître que les match de baseball auxquels Steve l'emmenait.

Pour un peu, Fury aurait éclaté de rire. Visiblement, Loki semblait déterminé à profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait.

Tony prit le bébé à cou. L'ingénieur était autant sur la défensive que le bébé qui finit par tourner la tête vers Fury.

"- Aba ?"

"- Mais non, il ne va pas te lâcher."

"- Ba ?"

"- Certain."

"- Vous parlez vachement bien le bébé hein;"

"- Sept filles, vous vous souvenez ?"

"- Ha oui. C'est vrai."

Tony se détendit progressivement avec le bambin dans les bras.

"- Tu verras, quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais a construire des trucs qui font boum."

"- STARK !"

"- Mais on en parlera pas a ton papa hein ?"

Loki se mit a glousser. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait d'exprimer son amusement. Apprendre l'ingénierie sur les genoux de Stark ? mais il signait de suite ! l'esprit de l'humain l'avait toujours fasciné. Puis l'amusement sur le visage de Tony se changea soudain en horreur totale.

"- Mais mais…"

"- Ha oui, sa couche a une fuite tient."

Nick préleva le bébé des bras d'un Tony aux bras mouillés et gémissant tout ce qu'il savait pour changer Loki.

Pendant qu'il le nettoyait, il ne put s'empêcher de le gronder gentiment.

"- Enfin, un peu de tenue."

Loki se contenta de se marrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA !  
enfin !  
ENFIN ses muscles commençaient a coopérer correctement.

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Loki lâcha le bord de la table basse.

Du haut de ses presque 9 mois à présent, il s'était entraîné sans relâche pour se lever. Ses muscles n'en faisaient évidement qu'a leur tête mais finalement, il était debout, sans se tenir à rien.

Nick avait reposé le dossier qu'il lisait les pieds sur la table basse pour l'observer.

"- Et ben ! Voila un petit bonhomme bien précoce."

Loki tangua difficilement jusqu'au Directeur qui l'attrapa au vol avant qu'il le tombe le nez dans la moquette.

"- Félicitation Loki. A ce rythme, tu pourras sans doute parler très vite."

Et lui avait désinstallé les caméras de ses appartements.

Le mini prince miaula avec entrain. C'était fascinant de voir cet humain comprendre ses babillements aussi aisément.

"- Pour fêter ça, que dirais-tu de tenter la purée de carotte ?"

Loki tendit ses petits bras vers Nick pour qu'il le prenne a cou.

Le directeur obéit immédiatement.

A mesure que le directeur s'occupait de lui, Loki s'abandonnait avec aisance a ses attentions. C'était agréable d'avoir un vrai père.

Des larmes montèrent soudain aux yeux du mini prince qui se mit a pleurer. Alors qu'Odin l'aurait remit dans son berceau avec une grimace de dégoût, l'humain le cajola gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

C'était bizarre d'avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un d'aussi agressif et ronchon que le vieil humain.

Fury finit par le mettre dans sa chaise haute puis posa une assiette de petit pot de purée de carotte devant lui.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Loki. Il leva la main pour l'écraser dans l'assiette et en mettre partout comme n'importe quel gosse de son age mais un "Haaa !" de Fury le retint. Le Directeur le menaçait avec une cuillère "Le roi lion" en plastique offerte par un agent lambda au détour d'un couloir avec le reste de la dinette pour bébé. Fury posa le verre en plastique avec un bec avec mufassa dessus près du bébé puis commença le lent et fastidieux travail de mettre plus de purée dans le bébé que dessus.

Heureusement, ce qui aurait du être une corvée avec un vrai bébé était relativement aisé avec le mini prince sorcier. Même s'il n'aimait visiblement pas les carottes.

"- et ben on essayera les haricot verts pour le prochain repas, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tete avant de tendre les mains vers la cuillère. Il ne restait pas grand-chose dans l'assiette mais il voulait essayer tout seul. S'il appréciait quelque part de se faire cajoler, retrouver un peu d'indépendance, aussi faible soit elle, serait un soulagement. Il commençait a lentement avoir honte de ses couches même s'il savait parfaitement que ses muscles n'étaient tout simplement pas assez développés pour que ses sphincters fonctionnent correctement; c'était quand même un peu désolant.

C'est donc avec un certain triomphe qu'il parvint a manger avec sa cuillère comme un grand avant de se laisser débarbouiller et retrouver les bras de Fury jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour sa sieste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pile de cadeaux était…exagérée.

Même Loki devait en convenir même s'il en était affreusement flatté.

Il avait un an maintenant. Un an que personne à part cinq mortels ne se souvenait de Loki Odinson. Surtout pas le grand imbécile blond qui faisait la gueule au fond de la pièce.

Loki se sentit frémir sous le regard noir de Thor. En un an forcé sur terre, la barbe du dieu s'était allongée et de fines rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. A présent, il ne faisait plus un age indéterminé et indéterminable entre 20 et 40 ans mais faisait l'age humain qu'il aurait du avoir : 35 ans.  
et Thor le vivait très, très mal.

Il se voyait vieillir chaque jour un peu plus.

Chaque jour il appelait Heimdall sans que jamais le Gardien ne lui réponde. Chaque jour il appelait Odin sans succès. Le prince était…terrifié même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.

Loki avait presque de la peine pour lui. S'il était adulte et en contrôle total de sa magie, le jotun aurait pu le renvoyer chez lui. Strange aussi l'aurait pu. Mais le Sorcier Supreme avait refusé tout de go. Thor était entré dans une rage folle qui c'était soldée par un

"C'est pour çà que je ne vous renverrait pas chez vous. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant mal élevé."

Thor l'avait prit encore plus mal.

Puis Strange avait prit sur ses genoux le bébé dieu une fois Thor sortit du bureau de Fury par des agents et l'avait fixé longuement dans l'œil. Le petit prince avait vite sentit l'esprit de l'humain effleurer le sien. Ils avaient longuement discutés avant que Strange n'accepte de le prendre comme apprenti quand il serait plus grand. A la condition que Loki accepte de le prendre comme apprenti pour lui apprendre ce que lui savait.

Le soupir de soulagement de Fury aurait probablement plus décorner les imbéciles jusqu'à Seattle.

"- Alors bébé, qu'est ce que tu veux, les cadeaux ou le gâteau ?"

Steve s'était assis en grenouille devant le bambin est jouait avec lui avec des cubes en attendant que Coulson arrive.

Loki sacrifiait à la chose pour ne pas détruire sa couverture mais intérieurement, il appréciait de jouer comme le tout petit que son corps était. Il y avait une étrange dichotomie entre les attentes de son corps et celles de son esprit. Heureusement, Fury s'occupait du second pendant que Steve et Anthony s'occupaient du premier.

Petit a petit, a mesure que les deux hommes se rapprochaient sans doute, ils s'étaient prit d'une évidente affection pour lui et ne se faisaient jamais prier pour le babysitter.

Bon, Nick aurait sans doute fait une attaque s'il avait sut que Stark s'amusait a lui construire une armure miniature avec la place pour les couches, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Loki tendit ses petites mains à Steve.

"- !"

HA ! il avait réussit a articuler ! Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux s'il se concentrait assez pour convaincre sa langue de faire ce qu'il voulait et de ne pas jouer les rebelles.

Steve eut un immense sourire. Il souleva le bambin pour le porter jusqu'à la table basse ou attendait une pile de boite. Un petit quart provenait des avengers, le reste venait des agents du SHIELD. Leur chef était vaaaachement plus zen depuis qu'il avait un bébé a s'occuper, il fallait bien qu'ils en remercient la miniature d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Nick reprit le bébé sur ses genoux pour qu'il s'assoit appuyé sur son torse. Loki leva les yeux sur ce père adoptif ronchon, agressif et autoritaire qui, alors qu'il savait exactement tout le mal qu'il avait fait, lui avait en un an donné pour d'affection que Odin dans toutes ces vies.

"- J'ouvre pour bébé !" Décida Tony.

"- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Loki ?"

Loki miaula son accord. De toute facon, il était encore trop maladroit pour y arriver alors.

Heureux comme si c'était ses cadeaux, Tony attrapa la première boite, s'assit par terre sans se soucier de froisser ou de salir son costume a 20 000 dollars qu'il avait mit pour faire honneur au minipouce puis ouvrit la boite.

"- Hooo ! de la playdoh !"

Tony ouvrit le premier pot pour donner la pâte colorée bleue au petit qui la malaxa un moment avec un sourire de parfaite béatitude au visage. Et cette odeur !

Nick finit par lui retirer la pâte a modeler des mains pour la remettre dans sa boire avec ses onze copines et l'atelier du marchand de glace pendant que Steve a son tour prenait une boite pour l'ouvrir. Cette fois, c'était des vêtements. Le petit pull avait été fait a la main par un agent et le petit jeans aussi. Le tout était absolument trognon. Surtout avec l'espèce d'eyepatch fait au jacquard sur le pull. Fury ronchonna un peu mais les autres éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Thor qui ne lâchait pas le bébé des yeux.

Les boites se succédèrent les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que Fury soit certain qu'il n'aurait pas a acheter un seul vêtement au bambin avant au moins sont troisième anniversaire.

Puis ce fut l'heure du gâteau.

Une fois Loki couvert de crème jusque dans les cheveux –il avait insisté pour manger seul, qu'il assume- et une grosse scène de larmes quand il avait fallut le nettoyer avant que le sucre ne fige et que ce soit pire, les adultes s'étaient installés a nouveau autours de la petite table basse, les pieds posés dessus et un Loki boudeur dans les bras de Nick. Il avait enfoui son nez dans son torse et refusait de regarder Clint. C'était sa faute s'il avait eut du sucre partout ! L'archer était quelque peu désolé. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer le bébé. Juste l'embêter gentiment.

Fury donna sa tasse de café vide a Bruce qui la posa sur la table avec la sienne.

Le vieux directeur se racla la gorge.

"- Je voulais en profiter pour vous prévenir…." Immédiatement, tout le monde fut tout oreilles. "J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite."

La consternation fut aussi immédiate que remontée.

"- Mais…mais vous pouvez pas Nick !"

"- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"

"- Et puis qui va vous remplacer ?"

"- On a besoin de vous nous !"

"- Et le SHIELD !

Nick attendu que ca se calme avant de s'expliquer.

"- J'ai 68 ans et j'ai un petit bout de chou a élever. Je ne peux pas m'occuper correctement de lui d'un coté et gérer le SHIELD de l'autre. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Si je veux encore etre là pour le voir passer son bac, je dois faire un choix."

L'explication laissa les avengers sur le cul. A part Coulson, ils n'avaient pas réalisés que Fury était si vieux. La petite 50 aine quoi. Mais presque 70 ? merde il ne les faisait pas ! Il semblait bien plus jeune et bien plus solide. Un frisson remonta dans le dos de Tony.

"- Vous…Vous êtes pas malade au moins, hein ? Vous êtes en bonne santé ?"

"- Je suis juste vieux Stark. Mais ça se soigne pas."

Dans ses bras, Loki s'était accroché a lui de toutes ses forces, la gorge serrée. Non, en effet. Il n'y avait rien contre le temps qui passe. La pomme d'or que mangeait les ases était un poison pour les humains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit sorcier eut très, très peur de perdre quelqu'un.

"- ….Et vous allez nommer qui a votre place ?" Souffla Steve.

Le SHIELD avait un statut très particulier. Ce n'était pas au Président d'en choisir le directeur, les protégeant d'une ingérence aussi insupportable que dangereuse quand vous traitiez avec des extraterrestre et protégiez des artefacts millénaires à la puissance débilitante. C'était toujours le Directeur en place qui choisissait son successeur. Choisir son successeur était toujours le premier acte d'un nouveau Directeur au cas ou il lui arrive quelque chose. Après, avec les années, ça changeait parfois, évidement. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière au cas ou.

"- Coulson évidement. Je le dresse pour ça depuis qu'il a fait ses classes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Avengers ont été créés autours de lui."

Coulson lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

"- Nick, je te hais."

Mais en même temps, qui d'autre ?

Comme Nick savait que pour l'instant, le successeur naturel de Coulson jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux serait Hill.

La succession au sein du SHIELD se faisait toujours en douceur…..

"- Et….vous allez aller ou ?" L'étincelle dans les yeux de Tony était un peu flippante.

"- Et bien… je comptais rester au Triskelion le temps de me trouver un appartement quelque part, enfin, si Coulson me le laisse." Après tout, dès qu'il aurait rendu sa plaque, il devrait normalement dégager.

Coulson l'insulta d'oser sous entendre qu'il ne lui laisserait pas son appart à vie ! Enfin ! C'était même dans les statuts d'ailleurs. Chaque Directeur avait le droit d'avoir un appartement à vie dans les locaux et de profiter des avantages qui étaient les siens avant sa démission s'il le souhaitait.

Tony y mit immédiatement le holà.

"- Nope nope nope ! Hors de question que MiniPouce et vous alliez vous enterrer je sais pas ou dans un appart pourris dans un quartier naze. Vous allez vous installer ici."

"- Stark…"

"- Pas de protestation, Fury. En plus, vous aurez vos babysitter préférés sous la main. Sans compter que Vous-Savez-Qui est pas loin

Fury dut en convenir. Strange était accessible facilement d'ici. Plus que du Triskelion. Et il devait penser à Loki avant toute chose.

Thor serra les dents. Il n'était pas totalement idiot. Il voyait bien qu'on lui faisait des cachotteries. Ce bébé était dangereux. Il le savait.

Il n'avait qu'un an mais savait déjà marcher, il parlait un peu, était bien trop vif et intelligent….Non, cette pauvre créature avait été pollué par la magie. C'était son devoir que de l'en libérer. Et surtout, d'en protéger ses amis.  
Qu'un homme aussi froid, dur et cruel que le Directeur du SHIELD soit aussi niais avec un bébé…. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Une magie perfide était à l'œuvre.

Tony tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter le prince.

"- Bon ! donc c'est réglé. Vous restez au triskelion le temps de faire la passation de pouvoir…"

"- C'est pas un trône, Stark"

L'ingénieur agita la main sans se soucier des protestations des quatre agents présents.

"- Et dès que Coulson Premier a sa couronne, vous rappliquez fissa ici avec le nain et vous vous installez ici." Ça lui laisserait le temps d'installer un étage parfait pour un bébé sorcier et son père adoptif. En plus, tristement, il gardait à l'esprit ce que le vieux Directeur venait de leur dire. Quand il serait temps d'installer un lit médicalisé pour le vieillard, il serait mieux ici qu'ailleurs. Comme Loki adolescent serait mieux ici, dans une grande chambre qu'il pourrait customiser bien plus facilement comme il voulait avec sa magie, ou pas, que dans un petit appart fragile avec des vrais gens autours

"- Et on a pas notre mot a dire ?"

"- Non !" La protestation avait été collégiale minoré de Thor. Même Clint était d'accord.

Mais bon… Garde des ami près de toi et des ennemis plus prêt encore…


	6. Chapter 6

Un cycle sans fin

Partie 4

Les spires vertes quittaient les doigts du tout petit enfant avec aisance. Assis a son bureau, Fury faisait celui qui ne voyait rien.

Un petit bout de langue aux coins des lèvres, Loki luttait pour tordre sa magie a sa convenance. Il n'avait pas anticipé autant de problèmes.

"- Mé heu !"

Il se mit a jurer lorsque la magie s'échappa a son contrôle. Irrité, le bout de chou de trois ans se remit sur ses pieds, trotta vers l'ancien directeur puis monta sur ses genoux. Fury leva a peine un bras pour que l'enfant se faufile dessous puis se bouine contre son torse. Étonnamment, en deux ans, le directeur avait reprit de la santé. Sans doute un effet secondaire d'avoir des nuits de huit heures, des repas réguliers et la disparition de son ulcère dut au stress. Ou peut-être a la magie instinctive de Loki qui protégeait ceux qui comptaient pour lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Z'arrive pas a faire ce que ze veux."

L'accent de l'enfant, s'il n'était plus tout a fait oxfordien, se teintait d'un peu d'accents de brooklin attrapé au vol de Steve et de Louisiane, prit de son père adoptif. Le mélange était aussi exotique que charmant.

"- et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Le bambin soupira. D'un coté, il était un sorcier multimillénaire. De l'autre, il aimait faire comme s'il n'était qu'un tout petit. Fury le laissait choisir ce qu'il voulait en fonction du moment. L'affection du petit prince pour son gardien n'en était que plus forte. Il comprenait mieux la fidélité absolue de ses hommes quand il était directeur.

"- Mon corps n'est pas encore assez mature et en même temps, la magie ne me reconnaît pas complètement."

"- Mmmm…" Fury ne connaissait rien à la magie. Pour lui, elle était comme un petit animal sauvage et très curieux qui acceptait de se laisser caresser de temps en temps.

"- Ze sais pas comment faire."

"- ce corps n'a que trois ans, Loki. Je suis sur que tu as mis plus de temps que ça a chacune de tes vies pour reprendre le contrôle de ta magie."

"- Oui, mais ze n'avais pas ma mémoire et ma connaissance !"

"- Peut-être que c'est le problème. Tu forces trop ? La magie qui n'arrive pas a réaliser que tu es plus qu'un petit garçon ?"

Loki fit la moue mais réfléchit à la chose. Même si Fury ne pannait rien à la magie, il faisait toujours un effort de comprendre et d'écouter. Souvent, ses réflexions naïves sur la structure même de la magie étaient de bon conseil. Comme avec Stark d'ailleurs. Fury était obsessionnellement terre à terre quand Stark partait dans ses délires théoriques qu'il ne s'étonnait même pas qu'un bébé puisse suivre.  
….Ok, Stark n'était pas la moitié d'un con. Il avait depuis longtemps comprit que Loki était bien leur Loki. Sans doute même avait-il eut une longue discussion avec Nick sur le sujet pendant que le gosse faisait sa sieste avec son doudou.

"- Tu as peut-être raison." La magie lui résistait avec force. Peut-être parce qu'il tirait trop dessus ?

Bien confortable dans les bras de Nick, il ferma les yeux. Cette fois, au lieu d'attraper la magie et de la tirer vers lui, il s'ouvrit a elle pour la laisser venir. Elle répondit avec surprise et curiosité mais bien plus aisément. Loki la saisit gentiment. Au lieu de la forcer dans la forme qu'il voulait, il lui donna juste ce qu'il voulait d'elle et la laissa répondre à son besoin. Comme un enfant qui pratique la magie par ses simples souhaits. La peluche de chien sur le canapé se mit a bouger et aboyer.

Ça marchait !

Le bambin sauta au cou de son père adoptif, tout heureux.

Avec Odin, il se serait probablement prit son mépris en pleine figure en plus d'une baffe. Là, il fut récompensé d'un câlin, d'un grand sourire et de félicitations.

Le cœur du mini prince se serra. Il ne voulait pas perdre son papa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor s'épuisait comme chaque jour à appeler Heimdall à l'aide, sans succès.

Pendant un temps, il était resté à la tour Stark avec les autres Avengers puis avait décidé de rejoindre Jane. Elle travaillait sur une espèce de Bifrost après tout. S'il pouvait l'aider malgré ses faibles connaissances sur le sujet… Parfois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre de proche de lui en savait davantage. Puis l'impression disparaissait aussi vite que venue. Il retirait la main qu'il avait machinalement posé sur Mjolnir et reprenait ce qu'il faisait.

"- Thor ? il pleut. Tu devrais rentrer."

L'affection que Jane avait eut pour Thor s'était transformée en simple amitié fragile. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré était enthousiaste malgré sa situation, plein de vie et d'allant. Celui qui était revenu vers elle était plus sombre, plus froid, plus mature aussi. Comme si les événements l'avaient forcés à se prendre en main et à laisser l'adolescent mal grandit derrière lui.

C'était exactement ça.  
La scientifique avait de la peine pour lui évidement. Ni Thor ni elle, ni personne ne savait ce qui se passait à Asgard pour que Thor ne puisse y revenir. Asgard existait-elle-même encore ?

C'était la plus grande terreur de Thor. Qu'une guerre ait éclaté en son absence, que le royaume d'Asgard ai été détruit et qu'il n'ai pas été là pour le défendre et mourir au coté de son peuple dans un dernier combat plein de violence et de gloire.

Même la défaite pouvait être glorieuse si y mettait tout son cœur.

"- Je voudrais tellement rentrer chez moi." Murmura le prince.

Jane lui tapota gentiment le bras, désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Ses recherches avançaient chaque jour, surtout depuis qu'elle était financée par le SHIELD, mais toucher Asgard semblait impossible. Ils avaient réussit a ouvrir un portail avec plusieurs des planètes du système solaire mais Asgard leur restait hors d'atteinte. Ils n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire.

"- je voudrais aller voir Monsieur Stark, Thor. J'ai une idée pour augmenter la portée du pont d'Einstein-Rosen mais il me faut autre chose qu'une prise dans le mur"

Replier l'espace demandait un peu plus que deux piles mazda quoi.

Thor hocha mornement la tête. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il fuyait mais l'enfant que le Directeur avait recueillit. Depuis le début il savait qu'il serait un problème. Les humains n'avaient pas voulu le laisser abréger les souffrances de ce pauvre petit être que la malchance avait mit sur le chemin d'un monstre. Mais à présent, la magie qui résidait en lui était en train de lentement s'éveiller. Thor le savait et le sentait. Le temps se rapprochait ou il pourrait dire "je vous l'avais bien dit" à ses amis avant de mettre un terme aux souffrances de cette pauvre créature.

Restait à espérer que l'enfant ne causerait pas des morts par milliers.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer un enfant. Mais il y avait des vies a protéger. C'était son devoir. Les humains ne connaissaient rien a la magie. Lui, si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint fronçait les sourcils. Mini Loki ne l'avait pas vu.  
Les sourcils froncés, l'enfant tentait avec grande difficulté de faire comme la dame à la télé.

Loki avait découvert l'aérobic depuis peu. C'était pratique pour se muscler en douceur et retrouver un peu de coordination. Quand on était un adulte ou au moins un enfant. A trois ans, c'était plus problématique.

"- Tu vas finir par te faire mal, hein."

De tous ses "tontons", Clint était celui qui appréciait le moins le gosse. Logique en même temps. Même s'il ne savait pas que Loki se souvenait de tout, lui se souvenait merci beaucoup.

"- Z'y arrive pas !" Protesta le gamin.

Comment voulait-on qu'il reprenne ses katas et sa compétences aux armes quand il n'était pas foutu de lever en cadences le coude et le genou opposés sans se ramasser lamentablement ?

Clint se laissa tomber en tailleur devant le gosse.

Le temps passait et avec le temps, la peine. L'archer commençait à tolérer le gosse, comme il acceptait lentement que Loki ai choisit la mort pour se libérer. Il avait longuement discuté avec Fury.

"- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?"

"- Comme papa !"

"- ….Comme…Papa…"

"- Moi aussi ze veux me battre et être un agent quand ze serait grand !"

Petit Loki avait un léger cheveu sur la langue qui disparaîtrait en même temps que ses dents de lait. Ses incisives étaient un peu grandes.

Clint renifla. Et bien au moins, on ne pouvait pas reprocher au gosse d'être mou et sans ambition.

"- Comme papa hein…"

Loki hocha la tête.

Clint le souleva soudain par les aisselles.

"- Allez, vient. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire."

Clint avait toujours été un bon prof pour les niveaux inférieurs. Là….C'était juste adapter à un niveau -27 ?

"- On va d'abord travailler ton équilibre."

Loki eut un grand sourire avant de sauter au cou de l'archer.  
Ce fut le coup de grâce.

"- Ouai, ouai. Mais en parle pas a ton père sinon, il va me fumer."

"- Papa il fume pas."

"- C'est une expression."

Mais le gosse le savait très bien. Comme Clint savait parfaitement qu'il savait. Ce gosse était une mini terreur. Il ne pouvait renier son origine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six ans ! Mais pas toutes ses dents.

Loki venait de perdre sa première dent de lait en tombant le nez le premier dans l'atelier de Stark.

L'ingénieur avait beau sourire, son épouvante se voyait.

Papa Fury était un véritable dragon pour son mini pouce. Lorsque Thor avait "joué" un peu trop fort avec l'enfant et lui avait cassé un bras, le vieux Directeur était passé à deux doigts d'étrangler le prince. Depuis, Thor évitait de son mieux l'humain et sa petite charge.

A 74 ans, le vieux directeur était encore solide mais fatiguait. Loki le voyait bien et était toujours d'un calme confondant avec lui. Quand il voulait faire des bêtises, le mini prince allait chercher quelqu'un avec son intelligence et sa maturité d'enfant de six ans. Donc Stark.

Les deux terreurs s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Suffisamment pour faire exploser des trucs.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Ça fait mal." Marmotta le petit prince, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa dent quoi !

Tony pâlit un peu.

"- Allez, on va aller manger un peu de glace et ce sera oublié."

Il ramassa le gosse pour le porter a la cuisine commune ou Steve préparait le déjeuner pour tout le monde. C'était ce genre de petites habitudes qui rendait la vie ensemble tolérable : la cuisine de cap, le calme de Bruce, la rigueur que la présence de Fury forçait même chez Stark… Natasha et Clint n'étaient là que de temps en temps, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. Quant à Thor, il venait de moins en moins ce qui ne dérangeait personne. Les Avengers ne décolleraient pas qu'il ait blessé un enfant par "accident". Accident mes fesses oui ! Tony était encore furieux.

Il posa le petit bout à la table pour aller embrasser Steve sur la gorge. Les deux hommes avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, sans cri, sans heurt, avec une aisance de pied qui se glisse dans un vieux chausson confortable. Le Capitaine apportait à Tony la stabilité qui lui manquait comme Tony secouait Steve lorsqu'il se renfermait un peu trop sur son passé.

Steve grimaça en voyant le sang sur le visage de l'enfant.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki montra sa dent de lait à Steve.

"- Elle est tombée."

"- ha ! Tu commences à être un grand garçon !"

De toute façon, si le bambin avait échappé à la maternelle, il ne pourrait échapper à l'école primaire.

Loki eut un large sourire. Avec sa dent en moins, il faisait encore plus petit garçon que d'habitude. Les poussées de croissances commençaient à se multiplier et le petit bout de chou trop petit pour son age jusque là commençait à s'étirer dans tous les sens.

"- STARK !" Tony se recroquevilla, déjà sur qu'il allait se faire défoncer.

"- FRIDAY ! MON ARMURE !"

L'IA ne valait pas Jarvis, mais elle avait finit par intégrer quand son maître disait n'importe quoi.

"- Ça va, Stark."

Loki avait courut dans les jambes de Fury qui le prit difficilement à cou. L'inquiétude du mini prince était visible quand il se bouina contre lui.

L'ancien Directeur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en grimaçant. Sa hanche lui faisait mal.

Loki laissa fuser de sa magie en lui pour soulager les douleurs et soigner ce qui pouvait l'être. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait rien contre le temps qui passe.

"- Tu as une dent en moins."

"- Je suis tombé."

Nick jeta un regard noir à Tony qui avala péniblement sa salive mais ne dit rien. Ça arrivait les accidents. Fallait juste ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

Steve se remit aux fourneaux. En six ans, si les Avengers sortaient encore parfois, d'autres équipes de super héros avaient plus ou moins prit la relève. Que les "vrais" aient besoin de revenir étaient aussi rare qu'une grande inquiétude. Çà n'arrivait plus qu'une fois ou deux par an maintenant. Maximum.

Coulson commençait a son tour a reluquer la retraite malgré son peu de temps au poste de Directeur. Le job avait tendance a épuiser même les meilleurs. Hill s'était un peu raffinée, elle serait prête dans peu de temps.

Loki poussa un gros soupir. C'était aisé de s'oublier dans cette vie humaine.

C'était facile d'accepter de laisser de coté tout ce qu'il avait en mémoire et de simplement etre un enfant. Il aimait ça.

La grande main de Nick se posa sur son crane. Depuis quelque semaines, elle tremblait un peu.

Loki s'accrocha a l'humain de toutes ses forces.

"- Le déjeuner est prêt."

Le bambin refusa de quitter les genoux de son père adoptif.


	7. Chapter 7

Un cycle sans fin

Partie 5

Strange soupira lorsque le laboratoire entier explosa.

Le gosse de dix ans eut un pauvre sourire penaud au milieu des cendres. La petite flamme sur la frange s'éteignit lorsqu'il souffla dessus.

"- …Oups ?"

Le Sorcier Suprême manipula le temps de la pièce pour la retrouver en bon état.

"- un peu plus de raffinement, jeune homme. Un peu moins de force brute."

Loki retrouvait lentement le véritable contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il avait encore du travail à faire sur la quantité de magie qu'il utilisait mais il y avait du progrès. Après quelques semaines plus que houleuses en primaire qui s'étaient soldées par autant de bastons que d'enfants blessés et de parents furieux, Fury avait retiré de Loki de l'école pour le confier à Strange.  
Après tout, Loki savait déjà lire et écrire. Certes, il ne pourrait pas faire avocat ou cardiologue, mais Nick doutait que ce soit ce qui l'intéressait de toute façon. La magie était son élément, une partie de lui qu'il fallait toiletter à nouveau.

Voir le petit bouchon partit cinq jours par semaine avait fichu un coup à la santé du vieux directeur, ce que les Avengers avaient camouflé de leur mieux au gamin jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le dessus sur cette solitude forcée qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Fury s'était réellement attaché à l'enfant et le considérait réellement comme son fils, non pas comme une charge à élever.

Loki recommença son sort. C'était une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas que Strange utilisait. La sienne était une magie externe qu'il tirait en partie de son environnement. Une magie elementale qu'il pliait à sa volonté. Cette de Strange était bien plus rigoriste, plus…hermétique. Il avait du mal à l'utiliser. Cette magie était trop rigide pour lui.  
Comme Strange avait du mal à utiliser la sienne, trop fluide et chaotique.

Il n'était pas rare de voir le Sorcier Suprême et l'enfant se bramer dessus dans les couloirs de Shangri-La tout en débattant d'un point de détail sur un obscur texte de téléportation

Une fois Strange satisfait de ses progrès sur le sujet du jour, se fut à lui de s'essayer à ce que Loki avait à lui apprendre.

Si le petit prince se permettait d'être un enfant à la Tour, avec le Sorcier, il se permettait d'être lui-même, un sorcier multimillénaire qui se souvenait de chacune de ses vies. Ce qu'il apprenait avec Strange n'était qu'un raffinement de plus à sa magie déjà considérable.

"- Loki ? je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi." S'incrusta soudain Wong avec un téléphone satellite a la main.

On pouvait se chauffer au feu de bois et avoir le wifi hein.

Loki blêmit. Pour qu'un l'appelle ici, c'était que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Il n'attendit pas davantage pour ouvrir un portail auprès de sa famille.

"- Loki !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Il est là, Wong. Merci." Steve raccrocha pendant que Tony s'agenouillait devant le gamin.

"- Loki…. Fury a eu un accident."

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du mini prince.

"- Il est…"

"- Il est vivant, mais il est…très fatigué."

Une fracture du fémur, c'était déjà une épreuve pour un adulte en bonne santé avec un homme de 78 ans….

"- Il a été emmené au SHIELD pour être opéré d'urgence juste avant qu'on t'appelle."

"- je veux y aller."

Il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin dans les exigences de Loki.

"- On attendait plus que toi."

Loki prit la main que lui tendit Tony puis trotta avec les adultes jusqu'à une voiture blindée. Clint prit le volant, aussi pale que Loki et Natasha. Le vieux Directeur était un roc que les deux agents avaient toujours considéré comme immuable. Ils l'avaient bien vu vieillir et s'affaiblir, mais c'était normal non ? Ils prenaient tous consciences qu'ils allaient réellement le perdre à courte échéance.

Et qu'eux même ne rajeunissaient pas. Coulson approchait les 65 ans, Tony frolait les 55 ans, Clint la soixantaine… ils étaient vieux. Tous.  
Seul, au milieu de la mêlée, inchangé, Steve regardait ses amis vieillir avec la même angoisse que Loki. Voir de plus en plus de cheveux blancs sur les tempes de Tony rendait le Soldat quasi catatonique. Tony avait bien essayé de recréer le sérum du super soldat, non pour gagner en muscles, juste du temps.  
Sans succès.

Bruce avait aidé de son mieux mais lui non plus n'avait pas eu plus de chance

Coulson les accueillit à l'entrée du Triskelion. Les soucis et la fatigue l'avait blanchit très vite depuis que Fury lui avait fait le douteux cadeau de son poste. La seule chose dont il gardait un certain orgueil était qu'il lui restait quelques cheveux.

"- Maria s'occupe de tout ou presque."

Il n'était encore là que pour secouer la poussière des meubles quand elle avait besoin d'un avis, finalement.

Phil souleva Loki de terre.

"- Ton papa va s'en sortir."

Avec une prothèse et six semaines, au moins, dans un lit, puis des mois de thérapie et de repos mais il vivrait.

Le groupe suivit Coulson dans les couloirs et les ascenseurs jusqu'à l'aile médicale.  
Nick était encore en chirurgie à se faire rafistoler.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Ce qui arrive souvent à cet âge-là." Soupira Bruce. "Un mauvais mouvement, une chute de sa propre hauteur et ça suffit."

Loki était glué a la vitre qui les séparaient de la salle d'Op.

Sa magie hurlait autant que lui mais dans le plus grand silence.

Pourquoi c'était cet humain qui avait été généreux avec lui qui devait mourir de vieillesse alors qu'Odin était encore sur son trône pour des siècles ?

Une boule de violence remonta dans l'estomac du petit garçon.

Il avait tellement envie de frapper Odin que sa magie fit exploser les deux vases de la salle d'observation.

"- Loki… du calme… les toubibs font de leur mieux.

"- Mais c'est pas juste !"

"- Nous ne sommes qu'humains." Soupira Tony. "Il faut que tu l'acceptes."

Qu'il accepte que Fury ne soit plus là dans quelques années. S'ils avaient de la chance. Depuis que le gamin était à l'école avec Strange, Bruce avait insisté pour faire un bilan complet et exhaustif au vieux Directeur quand ils avaient réalisés qu'il s'affaiblissait quand même bien vite.

L'ancien agent avait tellement de plaies et de blessures mal cicatrisées que c'était un exploit qu'il soit encore vivant et avec toute sa tête. Entre quatre chirurgies cardiaques, deux opérations à cerveau ouvert et une douzaine de pneumothorax en l'espace d'une vie, il y avait forcément des dégâts. Qu'il frôle les 80 balais était déjà inattendu. Fury le savait mieux que quiconque. Suffisamment pour que la garde de Loki passe à Steve quand il ne serait plus là. Pas si, quand.

Il fallait être réaliste.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Parvenir à renvoyer le gamin au loin avait été difficile. Apres son accident idiot, Nick avait eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Il lui avait fallu près de six mois pour arriver à marcher à nouveau. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais toute son énergie ni sa mobilité. Loki le savait aussi. Le petit prince avait refusé de s'éloigner de son papa, persuadé qu'il allait le perdre dès qu'il ne l'aurait plus sous les yeux.  
Voir ce prince millénaire aussi attaché à lui avait à la fois adoucit le vieux directeur et l'avait grandement attristé. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il s'attacherait à lui tout court. alors à ce point ?

"- Fury ?"

"- Coulson…"

"- J'ai claqué ma démission."

"- Il était temps."

Stark allait évidement geindre jusqu'à ce que Coulson s'installe à SON étage qui attendait depuis des années qu'il vienne l'occuper. Avant l'étage avait été celui de Thor jusqu'à ce que le prince ne vienne plus les voir ou si peu que ça en devenait anecdotique. Pas besoin de garder un étage complet pour quelqu'un qui n'était là que quelques jours par an.

Le prince aussi avait pris un coup de vieux. La cinquantaine approchait après tout. Sans pomme d'or pour ralentir son propre vieillissement, Thor avait fini par comprendre avec horreur que sa vie serait terminée dans quelques décennies, comme celle d'un misérable humain. A mesure qu'il vieillissait, il perdait aussi sa force de façon significative. Loin de son monde natal, sa biologie s'adaptait à celle du royaume où il était et la magie qui coulait dans ses veines s'asséchait. Pourquoi celle de Loki ne disparaissait pas ? Même le mini prince n'en savait rien. Il grandissait et vieillissait à un rythme humain, mais il ne sentait pas le tarissement de sa magie, de ses magies…. Peut-être parce qu'il était né d'elle ? Parce qu'elle était une partie intrinsèque de son existence ? Mais c'était le cas aussi de Thor quelque part…

Mjolnir s'endormait aussi lentement. Privée de la magie de son monde, elle s'assoupissait elle aussi.

"- Comment va tout le monde ?

"- Loki est avec Strange, Stark commence à abandonner un peu la bouteille, Banner a mal aux hanches, Clint à la jambe qui commencer à peiner, Natasha a un problème de dos, et Steve est égal à lui-même.

Coulson soupira.

"- On est vieux…."

"- Ouai…"

Coulson raccrocha puis appela Stark. La tour allait se transformer en tombeau à ce rythme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'adolescent noua ses cheveux longs sur sa nuque, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors ? Je suis comment ?"

Fury était appuyé sur la canne en vibranium que Stark lui avait fait après avoir pris contact avec le Wakanda, quelques années avant. Sa fracture n'avait jamais totalement guérit évidement. Le vieux monsieur de 82 ans boitait maintenant. La canne était un soulagement.

"- Tu vas fendre le cœur de toutes les filles et de la moitié des garçons."

Loki gloussa.

Son coming out avait été un peu vexant pour le plus si petit prince.

Inquiet comme une chatte avant la mise bas, il était terrifié à l'idée d'avouer a son père et sa famille élargie qu'il appréciait autant les filles que les garçons.

A son grand scandale, personne n'en avait eu rien à panner. La réaction la plus violente qu'il avait eu avait été celle de Steve, en couple avec Stark, qui l'avait immédiatement prit en quatre yeux pour lui expliquer l'usage des préservatif.

Loki n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie !

Sortit de ça, comme Stark l'avait crûment résumé, il pouvait "se taper ce qu'il voulait, homme, femme, animaux, plantes vertes, du moment que c'est de ton âge et consentant, amuse toi !"

Après les films angoissés que le prince s'était fait, c'était presque insultant que tout le monde le prenne aussi bien.

A part Thor, évidement.

Mais Thor ne prenait rien bien. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Steve et Tony était ensembles, il avait été tellement dégouté que le gentil capitaine avait failli le cogner.

Loki se demandait souvent pourquoi Thor venait encore et pourquoi les Avengers le laissaient encore venir ? Par pitié sans doute…

Nick refit la cravate de Loki avec un nœud Windsor.

"- C'est mieux."

Le mélange de classicisme avec le costume et de débraillé avec la veste en cuir, les cheveux long et le maquillage avait quelque chose de particulièrement piquant qui allait rendre fous les jeunes gens. Loki n'avait physiquement que quatorze ans mais était assez mûr dans sa tête pour pouvoir profiter d'une nuit en boite. Le propriétaire était une connaissance qui le laisserait entrer même s'il était trop jeune légalement.

"- Et évite juste de boire trop, d'accord ?"

Loki serra dans ses bras le vieux monsieur bien frêle maintenant.

"- Je fais toujours attention."

La boule dans la gorge de Loki se fit plus épaisse. Il attendait chaque jour qui passait que son père adoptif s'éteigne. Bruce les avait prévenus. Il aurait eu besoin d'un pacemaker mais la pose elle-même aurait risqué de le tuer comme Coulson avait failli y passer quand il avait fait une attaque. Le SHIELD abimait salement ceux qui y survivaient assez pour prendre leur retraite.

Nick donna une petite claque sur les fesses du jeune sorcier. Au moins, ses vieilles années auraient été éclairées par l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli. Même s'ils n'en discutaient jamais, il savait que le prince lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir offert une véritable enfance, sans doute la première qu'il ait eut de toutes ses existences.

"- Allez, file. Le chauffeur de Stark va te conduire." Happy avait pris sa retraite lui aussi. "Et tu l'appelles quand tu veux rentrer. Pas de uber, pas de taxi."

"- Ouiiiii !"

"- et tu ne te téléportes pas non plus si tu as bu." Comment un parent pouvait-il avoir ce genre de problème ? Sérieusement ?

Loki lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue.

Ils étaient presque de la même taille maintenant. Bientôt il le dépasserait, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et bientôt, Loki serait adulte selon la loi d'Asgard.  
Qu'est ce qui se passerait ? Loki n'en disait rien mais craignait ce moment. Confusément, il savait que si quelque chose devait se produire, ce serait à partir de ce moment-là.

Il abandonna son père adoptif pour aller à la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait sortir seul, il comptait bien en profiter.

Depuis près de 18 mois, Tony le faisait venir de plus en plus souvent avec lui quand il y avait des galas et des cocktails. Loki ne réalisait pas encore que Stark avait choisi son héritier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il avait fallu du temps à la femme plus si jeune.  
Elle aussi avait subi le temps qui passe.

La jeune femme de 30 ans qui avait rencontré celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme de sa vie approchait gentiment de la cinquantaine à présent. Pourtant, elle n'en concevait aucune rancœur. Même si elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, ses recherches étaient restées au centre de sa vie. Thor était resté avec elle la plus part du temps, avide de l'aider de son mieux. Même si elle savait qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, le challenge était suffisant pour qu'elle ne s'en offusque pas.

"- THOR ! DEBOUT !"

Elle lui jeta un verre d'eau à la figure pour que le prince se lève, sans se soucier une seule seconde de ses protestations.

"- J'AI TROUVE !"

La colère de Thor s'évapora a la seconde.

"- Vous… Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Viens avec moi !"

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer derrière elle.

Peu importait qu'il soit en slip et qu'il soit 2h du matin.  
Elle le traina jusqu'à son laboratoire ou un portail bien différent du Bifrost mais actif montrait de l'autre côté de son seuil un décor qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

"- Alors ? C'est bien Asgard ?"

Le cœur de Thor se serra dans sa poitrine. Incapable de parler, il hocha simplement la tête.

"- C'est Asgard."

Une Asgard qui lui semblait bien différente d'ailleurs. En 15 ans, qu'est ce qui pouvait changer à Asgard ? Ce n'était qu'un claquement de doigt !

"- je peux…y aller ?"

Jane secoua la tête.

"- Non, pas tout de suite, le seuil est trop petit. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour le stabiliser et élargir le passage et tu pourras rentrer chez toi."

C'était la fin d'un gros cauchemar pour le prince. Avant, il aurait tempêté et poussé l'humaine pour qu'elle travaille plus vite. Maintenant…Qu'était une semaine ? Un mois de plus ?

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

"- Merci !"

Jane eut un rire heureux.  
C'était l'aboutissement de ses recherches. Son propre portail… Bien loin d'un pont d'Einstein-Rosen "classique", mais ça marchait.

"- Retourne te coucher, Thor. Maintenant que je suis sûr de ce que je fais, ça va aller vite.

Le prince n'insista pas. Soulagé, il retourna à son lit et dormit pour la première fois depuis quinze ans d'un sommeil réellement apaisant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki fixait les contrats devant lui avec un mélange d'horreur et de consternation.

"- Tu étais au courant ?"

"- Tout le monde était au courant, Loki. C'était évident. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que Tony te trainerait de force à des conseils d'administration qu'il hait depuis six mois.

"- Mais…mais…mais je veux pas !" Le ton était entre le gémissement et le sanglot. "Et puis t'es encore jeune, Tony !"

"- Ouai, mais j'ai un problème cardiaque et quand je devrais casser ma pipe, je veux que vous soyez tous à l'abri. De nous tous, tu es celui qui va nous survivre."

De grosses larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent de 15 ans. Ha tu parlais d'un cadeau d'anniversaire !

"- Mais je veux pas que vous mourriez !"

"- Nous non plus, mais c'est la vie." Souffla gentiment Bruce. "Allez, signe."

"- Mais… mais Steve il…"

"- Steve quand je serais plus là, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il sera aussi réactif qu'une loutre empaillée pendant un moment."

Ce n'était pas méchant pour Steve, juste une réalité. Les yeux soudain immenses et rouge du Soldat à l'idée de perdre Tony en étaient la preuve manifeste. Quand Tony mourrait, Steve ne serait pas en état de protéger SI et la petite famille qui vivait dans la Tour des chacals qui tenteraient de dépecer son empire.

Les larmes aux yeux, Loki signa les pages et les pages que Tony lui présenta. Il signa aussi l'adoption simple noyée dans le lot. Une fois les documents transmis à l'équipe légale de SI, Tony vint prendre le jeune sorcier dans ses bras.

"- Pleure pas, poussin. Tu sais très bien que tu vas nous survivre. Et probablement de très, très, très longtemps."

Une authentique angoisse apparue sur le visage du jeune prince. Ils savaient tous ?

Le calme du groupe, même de Clint, en était la preuve évidente.

"- je veux pas vous perdre quand même."

Nick l'attrapa par la nuque pour le cajoler.

"- Tu es un bon garçon, Loki. Tu es un homme bien quand on te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Ne gâche pas tout, d'accord ? Quand on ne sera plus en vie, on sera quand même ici et là." Murmura le vieux Directeur en lui posant le poing sur la poitrine et en lui effleurant le front.

Loki se mit a lourdement sangloter dans les bras de son papa. Pour la première fois de sa vie il expérimentait la peur de perdre ses parents et pas l'anticipation d'en être débarrassé.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors c'est prêt." Sourit Jane, surexcitée.

Thor serra les mâchoires. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, voir sa famille… et s'ouvrir à son père de son inquiétude de ce petit enfant magique qui avait bien grandit. Même s'il n'avait encore commis aucune catastrophe il finirait forcement dévoré par le mal inhérent à la magie.

"- Alors… je peux y aller ?"

"- Ca risque de secouer par mal, mais ça devrait être sans danger pour toi."

Le portail était haut d'un peu plus de deux mètres mais juste assez large pour laisser passer Thor. Il s'était naturellement ancré là où c'était le plus aisé pour lui, donc dans l'observatoire. De l'autre côté, Heimdall attendait le prince. Son impassibilité ordinaire n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Lorsque le portail c'était ouvert, il avait couru appeler un garde pour que le roi les rejoigne.

"- Merci, Jane."

La scientifique eut un large sourire. Elle avait fait de son projet de thèse le projet de sa vie et ne le regrettait pas. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre que ça fonctionnait, le plus dur serait de calculer d'autres mondes à explorer. Il était temps de contacter Stark pour autre chose que la location d'un ark.

"- rentre chez toi, Thor. Ta famille doit te manquer."

Thor la serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait. Sans doute au moins une fois, quand il reviendrait pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Il devait bien ça à ce monde qui l'avait accueilli pendant quinze années.

"- Au revoir mon amie…"

Il franchit le seuil du portail. Un cri de douleur lui resta dans la gorge avant qu'il ne soit expulsé du flux et s'effondre quasi sur les pieds de Heimdall. Ça marchait, mais c'était ni agréable, ni sans risque. Un humain serait sans doute gravement blessé. Jane allait devoir travailler un peu sur la stabilisation de son portail.

"- Mon prince !"

Le grand guerrier se précipita pour l'aider.

"- Heimdall… C'est bon de te revoir, mon ami."

"- Vous revoir en vie est un soulagement mon prince." Par contre, le voir aussi vieillit était un choc.

Thor inspira lourdement l'air d'Asgard. Ça lui avait tellement manqué !

"- Mon fils !"

"- père !"

Thor serra Odin contre lui. Lui n'avait pas vieillit par contre.

"- Te revoir en vie est un soulagement mon fils."

"- Que s'est-il passé avec le Bifrost, père ? Sans l'ingénuité des mortels, je n'aurais jamais pu revenir. "

Odin détourna les yeux. Il portait encore dans sa magie les traces de la libération de Loki. Lui se souvenait. Lui souffrait encore physiquement de la destruction des voiles et toiles magiques qu'il avait tissées pendant une éternité.

"- Nous en parlerons plus tard, mon fils. Ta mère t'attend. Elle est impatiente de te voir."

Thor hocha la tête. Il prit la pomme que son père avait eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter pour la croquer avec soulagement. Il en faudrait quelques-unes de plus avant qu'il ne perde les années de trop qu'il avait pris. Si tant est que les pommes puissent effacer ces années loin de son monde.

Thor sauta sur le dos du cheval qu'on lui apporta. Un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Odin l'observait d'un regard d'aigle. Son fils allait-il réaliser l'absence de Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun et Sif ? Visiblement, non. Comme le reste de la population à part lui et Frigga qu'il avait lié de force dans ses sceaux sans lui en parler, personne ne se souvenait de Loki… Rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait sa place ici. Ou où que ce soit d'ailleurs. Jamais les trois guerriers et Sif n'avaient rencontrés les jeunes princes.

Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était décidée à devenir une guerrière. Elle était mariée et mère, malheureuse et mal mariée a une brute stupide avec deux gosses en bas âge sur les bras.

Jamais Fandral n'avait défié son père pour vivre sa vie et était un jeune imbécile à moitié alcoolique qui passait sa vie dans les tavernes à tenter de fuir sa vie sans intérêt tout en troussant les jupes de toutes les filles qui passaient.  
Jamais Hogun n'avait quitté les plaines de Vanaheim pour suivre les deux jeunes gens à Asgard et était mort dans une guerre tribale idiote comme il y en avait des dizaines.  
Jamais Volstagg n'avait finalement choisit de rester dans l'active lorsque sa femme avait eu leur dixième enfant et s'enfonçait lentement dans la dépression à ne rien faire d'autre que s'occuper de sa famille, moqué par ses pairs pour sa retraite anticipé.

De tout ça, Thor n'avait aucune conscience, aucun souvenir, aucune connaissance.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Thor."

"- je ne sais pas, père. Peut-être le tempe écoulé.."

Pourtant, il était parfois resté vingt ans au loin. Alors pourquoi cette impression bizarre ?

"- ha ! Et je voulais vous parler d'un enfant, père."

Odin grogna.

"- ne me dit pas que tu as engrossé une humaine !"

Thor éclata de rire

"- Père, enfin !" Comme si leurs deux espèces étaient compatibles. C'était ridicule. Il était impossible pour deux espèces différentes de se reproduire entre elle voyons ! Ils avaient parfois déjà bien assez de mal au sein de la même espèce alors entre deux différentes….Odin n'avait-il aucune notion de biologie ? Mais Thor n'en avait pas non plus avant d'emprunter les livres de Janes.

"- Non, père. Pas du tout. Non. Je parle d'un enfant qui a été utilisé comme sacrifice à de noirs desseins. Il a survécut a la magie qui devait se nourrir de lui, mais je crains qu'il n'en soit pollué. Malgré son humanité, il a de grands pouvoirs et une grande intelligence depuis sa toute petite enfance. Je m'inquiete pour Midgard. Vous savez que je ne connais rien à la magie. " Un certain malaise s'installa dans l'estomac de Thor sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. "Je doute qu'il soit dangereux, mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit surveillé." Quel était donc ce soudain changement ? C'était…Bizarre. D'où venait ce soudain manque de confiance du prince ?

Odin releva le nez comme un cheval devant son picotin. Loki. Ça ne pouvait être que Loki. S'il n'était effectivement qu'un enfant affecté de magie, il pourrait éventuellement reprendre son contrôle et réparer les tracas qu'il lui avait causés !

"- Il faudra que nous allions voir, mon fils. Mais il nous sera difficile de rejoindre Midgar. Quelque chose à atteint les royaumes. Voyager de l'un à l'autre est devenu quasi impossible." Raison pour laquelle Thor avait été laissé seul pendant quinze ans.

"- THOR !"

Le prince prit sa mère dans ses bras. Elle lui sembla soudain tellement frêle ! Tellement fragile ! Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son père. Odin secoua discrètement la tête, le regard grave. Frigga se mourrait. Elle n'avait pas oublié Loki évidement. Mais elle n'avait aucune ancre pour ne pas disparaitre avec la magie. Elle ne survivrait que parce que sa propre magie la protégeait quelque peu. Odin n'avait jamais imaginé que Loki pourrait briser le cycle sans fin que le roi avait généré. En brisant les sceaux, Loki avait aussi brisé sa mère sans le vouloir. Si Frigga avait plus de force, Odin était sûr qu'il serait mort. Ou chatré.

"- Mère, vous êtes… Fatiguée."

Frigga jeta un coup d'œil haineux à Odin. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait. Avec la fracture des sceaux, elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait. A présent, elle aussi se souvenait de tout, de toutes les tortures que son mari leur avait fait subir à tous pour simplement rester en vie, parce qu'il refusait d'appartenir un jour au passé.

"- Je le suis oui. Mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Pour rester j'espère ?"

"- Oui mère." Juste un détail dont il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer.

"- reste avec ta mère, mon fils. Ce soir, nous aurons un large banquet ! Et demain, nous pourrons discuter."

Thor obéit.

Sa mère l'inquiétait grandement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Comment il va ?"

Le médecin du SHIELD eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"- A son âge, une bronchite, ce n'est jamais une sinécure tu sais."

Le jeune prince glissa ses doigts dans la grande patte de son père adoptif. Sa peau était sèche et chaude.

"- Le masque va l'aider à respirer et les antibiotique vous le soulager rapidement."

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête. C'était Steve qui l'avait appelé. Son papa avait un vilain rhume depuis quelques jours mais sa santé s'était dégradée en quelques heures. Ce que le médecin appelait une bronchite avait plus une tête de pneumonie pour le petit sorcier.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir où il se souvenait avoir souvent mangé ses biberons dans les bras du vieillard malade sur le lit. Il le savait s'éteindre doucement sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Combien de temps ? Quelques semaines ? Mois ? Une année ? Deux ?

Loki était au bord des larmes. A quoi lui servait toute cette magie s'il ne pouvait même pas sauver ceux qui comptaient pour lui ? Pourrait-il au moins supplier sa fille de le prendre en charge quand il partirait ?  
Hela était-elle-même née ? Qu'étaient devenus ses enfants ? Eux aussi faisaient partie de la machination d'Odin. Eux aussi étaient ses victimes.

"- Loki…"

L'adolescent jeta ses bras autours de ta taille de Steve pour pleurer sans bruit contre son torse. Le soldat le serra contre lui. Quand tous leurs amis seraient partis, ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux pour quelques décennies ? Siècles ? Puis Loki serait totalement seul.  
Cette perspective terrifiait le jeune prince. Qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de devenir fou ? Avait-il vraiment envie de vivre dans la plus abjecte solitude les millénaires qui lui restaient ? Il avait bien assez vécut. N'aurait-il pas pu s'éteindre gentiment et disparaitre comme il l'avait espéré ?

Il comprenait presque le geste d'Odin. De les avoir enchainés autours de lui pour ne jamais l'abandonner.

Presque.

Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pas quand son papa était malade et mourant contre lui. Pas quand tous ses amis étaient mourant. Pas quand l'humanité entière, même le plus jeune des bébés a peine né était mourant de simplement être en vie.

"- Je veux pas qu'il m'abandonne."

"- je sais poussin. Moi non plus je veux pas qu'ils partent."

"- m'enterrez pas encore tout de suite hein." Protesta Nick.

Son masque étouffait un peu sa voix. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa fatigue évidente. Néanmoins, il survivrait encore cette fois ci. Pour combien de temps, c'était la question récurrente.

Loki reprit la main de son père adoptif dans la sienne. Il ne retournerait pas auprès de Strange avant un moment. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner avant…avant…avant…l'inéluctable. Il ne restait que trop peu de temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Le prince était couvert de sueur. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus récurrents et fréquents depuis qu'il était rentré à Asgard.

La magie plus forte du Royaume tentait de rappeler des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir en mémoire.

La tension forcée sur son esprit le rendait malade presque chaque nuit maintenant. Le prince avait bien été voir Eir mais la déesse de la médecine ne savait quoi lui dire. Elle savait réparer une jambe cassée, une poitrine brulée par une arme a énergie ou une épée dans le ventre, mais pas un esprit fracturé. Les maladies mentales n'étaient pas bien vues. Que leur prince semble progressivement se perdre dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens ajouté aux modifications physique que 15 ans passées sur Migard sans pomme causait une vague crainte et un certain malaise parmi les nobles. Thor avait plus changé en 15 ans que dans les 2000 ans précédents.

Avec Odin qui s'affaiblissait, les dents de certain s'allongeaient significativement. Le trône allait probablement être vacant dans peu de temps. La lignée de Bor n'avait que trop longtemps régnée. Il était temps qu'une certaine alternance nettoie les erreurs de cette famille.

Bien loin de ces machinations, Thor cherchait juste à savoir qui était cet homme pale aux grands yeux verts qui le fixait avec haine ou tendresse suivant ses rêves.

Thor se prit le front dans les mains.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Suffisamment pour quitter son lit pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son vertige ne passant pas, il sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur la marche en serrant une fourrure autours de son corps nu.

Progressivement, il prenait conscience des ravages du temps sur son corps. Les pommes en contreraient une bonne partie évidement, mais ces 15 ans sur terre lui avaient couté des siècles qu'il ne rattraperait pas.

Il appuya son crane sur la pierre froide derrière lui. Qui était cet homme qui hantait ses rêves ? Pourquoi revenait-il de plus en plus souvent ? Il rêvait ou cauchemardait de lui presque chaque nuit à présent. Plus que le reste, ce n'était pas ce visage qui le hantait. Mais c'étaient ses actes envers cet homme. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour qu'il lui arrache ses enfants, tuent son épouse, le frappe ou le méprise ainsi ? Thor avait-il réellement cette violence, ce mépris et cette indifférence en lui ?

Le prince réalisait que oui. Il s'était un peu apaisé avec ses années sur Midgar mais fondamentalement, il se savait capable de passer au-dessus d'à peu près n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins.

Un frisson lui échappa. Son égoïsme était une réalité qui le dérangeait vraiment.

Soudain, une réelle culpabilité lui serra l'estomac. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les Avengers l'avaient mis à l'écart quand il avait commencé à vouloir intervenir contre l'enfant que le Directeur avait adopté. Eux ne voyaient qu'un tout petit qui apportait une certaine joie à leur vieil ami. Lui voyait un danger potentiel à éliminer.

Depuis quand éliminait-on une potentialité ?

A Asgard, depuis toujours…. Combien d'enfants avaient été éliminé avant qu'ils ne puissent représenter une menace ? Thor serra les mâchoires. Il se souvenait de cette petite fille blonde qui était arrivée avec sa mère, terrifiée mais remplie d'espoir à l'idée d'apprendre à utiliser sa magie. Thor était très jeune à l'époque. Comment s'appelait-elle ? La petite était plus jeune que lui mais il se souvenait encore de ses yeux verts et de son sourire timide quand Frigga l'avait emmené avec elle. Amora…Oui, c'était ça. Amora.

Il ne l'avait jamais plus revu. Quelques temps plus tard, une lettre avait été envoyée à sa famille. La petite fille avait succombé à sa magie qui l'avait engloutit. Ses parents l'avaient amené trop tard.

A présent, Thor doutait de cette version. La magie de l'enfant était forte, très, très forte. Elle était une menace. Et Odin n'aimait pas les menaces. Il était plus rapide de l'éliminer que de lui apprendre à utiliser sa magie. Sans compter que même entrainée, elle conserverait son libre arbitre et son indépendance.

Thor en était sûr à présent. La petite fille avait été tuée, probablement dans les minutes qui avaient suivi son arrivée et le blâme rejeté sur les parents.  
C'était écœurant… Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant ?  
Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que ses 15 années sur Midgar lui permettait de mettre en perspectives des choses qui jusque-là avaient toujours été prises comme acquises.

Le prince soupira lourdement.

Il se sentait fatigué. Une fatigue qui n'était pas que physique. Il se sentait….vieux… Plus vieux… Mature ? Peut-être…

Comme si quelque chose d'important, d'indispensable même lui avait été arraché. Mais pourquoi ne le sentait-il que maintenant ? Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose récemment. Si ? Quelle différence entre maintenant et avant ? À part qu'il n'était plus sur Midgar…Qu'il était loin de ses amis, aussi distant étaient-ils devenu…  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

Thor grogna.

Il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de chose lui. Il n'était pas intelligent comme…Comme qui ? Qui était cette personne dont il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Mais je vais bien !"

La pneumonie avait fini par passer mais avait laissé des séquelles.

"- Ne te plaints pas d'avoir un chevalier servant à ton service." Se moqua Coulson.

Comme prévu, dès qu'il avait posé sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de Hill, Stark était venu en grandes pompes chercher Phil pour l'installer dans son nouveau chez lui. L'agent devenu directeur avait bien protesté mais quand il était entré dans son nouvel appartement et que son vieux chat rabougrit l'avait accueilli avec son miaulement rauque si particulier, il avait laissé tomber. Le vieux félin à trois pattes et un œil en moins était aussi hideux qu'il était affectueux et possessif. S'il se sentait bien dans son nouveau territoire, qui était-il pour lui refuser de rester à la tour Stark ? Natasha et Clin avaient démissionnés en même temps que lui. Comme prévu en ricanant par Stark, la tour était en train de devenir une maison de retraite.

Au moins étaient-ils tous ensemble…  
Loki était la seule goutte de jeunesse dans leur hospice de vieux. Et encore. Pouvait-on dire qu'un dieu multimillénaire avec les souvenirs de plusieurs vies soit jeune ?

Loki foudroya Coulson du regard. Il donna sa tasse de thé à Nick puis alla en chercher une autre pour l'ancien agent qui le remercia chaleureusement.

"- Il t'aura fallu Nick Fury pour te donner des manières mais au moins, maintenant, tu es bien élevé."

Loki grogna. Il n'aimait toujours pas qu'on le confronte avec ce qu'il avait été. Boudeur, il se roula en boule contre la hanche de son père adoptif qui glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le cajoler.

"- Au fait, j'ai eu un dernier rapport de Jane Foster avant de partir. Thor est rentré à Asgard."

Loki passa au livide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odin avait convoqué son fils dans son bureau.

Pale et épuisée, Frigga était assise avec une couverture sur ses jambes.  
Elle aussi inquiétait grandement Thor. Il avait l'impression que sa mère glissait entre ses doigts comme du sable sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir.  
Elle avait pleuré, c'était visible. Ses mains tremblaient et elle fixait Odin avec quelque chose de proche d'un besoin d'éviscération magnifique.

Le prince frissonna. Il savait évidement que tout n'allait pas forcement pour le mieux entre eux. Mais de là à voir de la haine ?

"- Vous m'avez fait quérir, père ?"

"- Sais-tu si tu amie humaine pourrait nous aider à aller sur Midgar ?" Lâcha le roi sans préambule.

"- Il faudrait qu'elle soit prévenu, père. Je ne sais si c'est possible."

Une prudence étrange l'empêchait de répondre par l'affirmative.

"- La magie pourvoira a la prévenir"

"- Père, pourquoi voulez-vous aller sur Midgar ?"

"- Ces inférieurs t'ont accueilli pendant 15 ans, Thor. Il est normal de les remercier de leur générosité."

Mais Odin, lui, n'était pas généreux. Thor le savait. Alors il trouvait ca affreusement louche.

"- Mère ?"

La reine écumait de rage impuissante.

"- Ton père veut tuer cet enfant touché par la magie."

"- …..Ça m'aurait étonné. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire."

"- Thor, tu as fait ton devoir !"

"- Je crois surtout que je ne suis qu'un aveugle imbécile."

Le roi balaya la chose.

"- peu importe. Ton humaine nous ouvrira le portail. Quand ce sera fait, ce sera suffisant pour Heimdall pour retrouver le chemin de Midgard." Une fois le chemin de ce royaume a nouveau connu, retrouver celui des autres ne serait pas bien compliqué. Avec Loki revenu dans le droit chemin, rétablir ce qui avait été brisé serait aisé. Tant pis si cette occurrence devait être détruite par la magie si la prochaine reprenait sa place.

Thor n'insista pas. Il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le printemps était là depuis quelques semaines lorsque le premier des Avengers originaux fit la une pour la première fois depuis des années.

Lourdement appuyé sur Coulson, Clint était inconsolable. Natasha les avait quittés. Après une vie de combats, de blessures et de tentative de meurtre, elle avait succombé dans son sommeil, en douceur, à une arythmie cardiaque.

Jarvis avait prévenu tout le monde évidement. Mais l'infirmerie high tech de la tour Stark n'avait pas suffi. Le corps usé et épuisé était juste à bout.

Glué à Coulson, Clint ne parvenait pas à se sortir de sa stupeur douloureuse et horrifié. Sa meilleure amie était morte. Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait du être là encore au moins vingt ans et ils étaient tous rassemblé sur un terrain appartenant à Stark qu'il avait passé les cinq dernières années à faire transformer en cimetière paysager pour les super héros tombés au combat. Pour l'instant, c'était juste un agréable parc. Maintenant, il allait recevoir sa première tombe. Une tombe vide évidement. Le corps de la tueuse avait été incinéré et ses cendres dispersées. Mais eux comme les gens allaient avoir besoin de ce mémorial.

Loki serrait très fort la main de Fury dans la sienne. Le vieillard vouté marmottait que c'était lui qui aurait dut être le premier locataire des lieux. Pas Natasha. Elle aurait du pouvoir profiter de la vie encore vingt ans au moins, pas s'éteindre comme on souffle une bougie. Avec résignation, ils savaient tous que la Widow ne s'ennuierait probablement pas très longtemps de son ami de toujours. Clint semblait avoir vieillit de 20 ans en quelques jours.

Une fois le service funéraire achevé, les survivants rentrèrent à la tour Stark. Leurs successeurs plus jeunes les raccompagnèrent comme on rentre de vieux parents à la maison de retraite après les avoir sorti pour le repas dominical. Ils n'y prirent même pas garde.

Avec stupeur, Loki réalisa soudain que les cheveux de Tony étaient totalement blancs. Quand avaient-ils blanchis comme ca ? Et Bruce ? Lui était poivre et sel.

L'adolescent de 16 ans bien tassé du retenir un gémissement de bête blessé.

Il commençait à les perdre.

Fury l'avait chassé dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui au lieu de passer son temps à s'occuper d'un vieux débris. Il fallait qu'il commence à se distancier un peu l'un de l'autre. Nick ne voulait pas que son petit protégé souffre trop de son départ prochain.

Loki pleura doucement en silence. S'il se laissait aller aux émotions qui lui remontaient dans la gorge, il allait détruire des choses et son papa serait mécontent. Midgar était plein de choses fragile après tout : la tour Stark, la ville de NY, le continent….

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à sa peine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane avait été folle de joie de revoir Thor. Elle avait mis un long moment à réaliser que les deux énormes corbeaux qui lui croassaient dessus depuis quelques jours dès qu'elle sortait étaient plus que de simples piafs. Ce qui n'avait pas été pour la remonter dans l'estime d'Odin. A l'inverse, Frigga avait tout de suite trouvé le petit bout de bonne femme infiniment plus sympathique quand elle avait fait remarquer au vieux roi qu'elle avait un travail merci beaucoup et qu'il ne consistait pas à perdre son temps le nez au vent à attendre que des piafs viennent la voir. Elle avait autre chose à faire que rester la main dans le slip en se gargarisant de sa propre importance contrairement à certains !

Odin était passé un petit peu au tout rouge en s'étouffant à moitié d'indignation. Non mais cette femelle ! Comment osait-elle !

Mais Jane n'en avait pas fini avec le roi. Il était ici chez eux et pas chez lui. Il avait intérêt à se tenir. C'était lui qui s'incrustait, personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Non mais !

Pour la première fois en seize ans, Frigga avait ri.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle avait salué la jeune femme avant de la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider son fils. Face à la reine, l'astrophysicienne s'était tout de suite détendue.

Son sourire avait disparu quand elle avait annoncé à Thor la mort de Natasha. Le prince en avait subi un choc profond. La mort au combat, il pouvait la concevoir. La mort de vieillesse… Surtout que Natasha n'était pas si vieille !

"- Tout le monde n'est pas égal devant l'âge, Thor."

Elle aussi vieillissait. Heureusement, pas encore autant que les autres.

Odin laissa son fils préparer leur visite aux Avengers. La troupe de soldats qui prendraient le contrôle de Loki n'attendait que son ordre de l'autre côté du Bifrost. Le vieux roi était encore outré des manières de la mortelle. Elle aurait dû ramper devant lui ! Pas lui enfoncer son petit doigt osseux dans le torse en le fusillant du regard.  
Aucun respect.

C'est boudeur qu'il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que des quinjets viennent les chercher. La présence d'agents en armes lui passa très loin au-dessus de la tête. Ce n'étaient que des mortels. Thor par contre n'en fut pas étonné. Les humains n'étaient rien si ce n'était suspicieux. Surtout ceux-là. Ils protégeaient leur monde avec une remarquable discrétion et une efficacité effrayante.

Au moins Thor pourrait-il rendre un dernier hommage à Natasha. Malgré les années, la distance et sa propre stupidité, il avait apprécié la jeune femme.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"- Thor vient ici ? AVEC ODIN ?"

Loki était au bord de la panique. Maria Hill haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas plus bête qu'une autre, si personne ne lui en avait parlé, elle savait parfaitement que le bébé que son ancien chef avait élevé devait être plus qu'un simple bébé. Qu'on ne l'ait pas mis dans la confiance l'agaçait mais elle était trop un agent jusqu'au bout des ongles pour ne pas admettre qu'elle n'avait pas à forcement tout savoir.

"- Du calme, trésor." Murmura Fury.

Avec le retour du printemps, il semblait avoir repris des forces. Son dos s'était un peu redressé, il respirait mieux et sa hanche lui fichait la paix.

"- Il va chercher à m'enchainer à nouveau !"

"- Il va essayer, oui. Mais est ce qu'il le peut ?"

Loki eut un petit geste agacé de la main.

"- Bien sûr que non, Bruce. J'ai changé. Tout a changé. Mais il va essayer. Et vous allez être en danger."

"- Nous sommes les Avengers, Loki."

"- MAIS VOUS ETES VIEUX ! ET FRAGILES ! Et…et….je me pardonnerai pas s'il vous arrive quelque chose." Finit Loki avec un mélange de fureur et de peur.

Nick le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune prince avait poussé comme un champignon dans les derniers mois. Il dépassait son père adoptif à présent.

"- Nous ne sommes que des humains, Loki. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va te laisser à la merci de ce vieux fou."

Odin était peut-être un vieux fou, mais l'étincelle de folie dans les yeux de Clint était encore plus évidente. Le pauvre archer se languissait tellement de son amie de toujours qu'il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans un monde à part qui n'était pas vraiment réel. Personne ne tentait vraiment de le retenir. Pas même Coulson. Lui aussi avait pris durement la mort de la tueuse.

Inchangé au milieu de tout ça, Steve tentait vaillamment de faire face à sa plus grande terreur : être seul à nouveau.

"- Bon, ben je crois que c'est le mon moment pour vous faire découvrir ma dernière création alors." Sourit soudain Tony. "On va en avoir besoin." Et puis, ça changerai les idées a tout le monde.

L'espèce de vague d'hystérie qui montait gentiment n'avait aucun intérêt pour personne. Que ses amis hystérisent sur quelque chose qui en valait le coup. Pas un vieux débris dégénéré.

"- Quoi, une nouvelle armure, Stark ?"

"- Non, quelque chose de mieux." Il restait bien une dernière armure en construction dans le labo bien souvent déserté par l'ingénieur à présent. Mais c'était une réelle armure. Pas comme les siennes. Elle était verte et or et irait à un certain jeune sorcier pour ses 18 ans. Ou sa majorité magique si elle avait lieu avant.

"- Alors ? C'est quoi ?" Tout pour détourner un peu leur attention commune de la catastrophe qui approchait d'eux à mach4

"- Allez, amène toi."

"- Oui monsieur."

Cette voix…Cet accent….

"- Stark."

"- les copains, Jarvis. Jarvis, les copains !"

"- …Comment ? Je croyais que Jarvis était perdu pour toujours !" S'étonna Coulson mais son plaisir était visible.

"- J'ai eu du bol et de l'aide."

"- Vision ?"

"- Il a commencé par repérer une dichotomie dans son heu…programme et dans ses réactions. Il m'a laissé le scanner et j'ai pu récupérer une grande partie de la matrice de Jarvis. Quand on a fait déblayer ce qui restait de ma maison de Malibu, j'ai récupéré des vieux, vieux disques de sauvegarde. Le reste…." Des années de travail acharné à coder à nouveau ce qui manquait, à laisser Jarvis apprendre à nouveau tout ce qu'il n'était plus, à redevenir lui-même, souvent avec l'aide de Vision "Et…voila…"

"- Et le corps ?"

Tony eut un sourire de gosse peiné.

"- Quand je serais plus là, je veux pas que Jarvis risque d'être utilisé par quelqu'un. Alors… Voila Jarvis Stark, mon fils. Même si Loki reste l'héritier de tout à peu de choses près."

L'androïde avait la peau aussi pale que celle de Loki mais ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc presque argenté. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle assez dérangeant qui laissait une impression de malaise persistant. Jarvis était exactement comme son père l'avait voulu.

Jarvis salua le groupe de vieux débris de la tête. Tony lui avait fait un visage sans âge. 25 ? 35 ? 45 ans ? C'était impossible à dire. Pas avec la sagesse tranquille dans ce regard. Jarvis avait toute l'expérience des milliards de vie qui dégueulaient chaque jour sur internet, plus celle de Vision matinée de la pierre d'infinie qui lui donnait vie.

"- Le quinjet est en approche monsieur."

La matrice première de Jarvis n'était pas dans la tour, ni dans l'androïde. On pouvait détruire les deux, Jarvis serait toujours, en vie, à l'abri, pendant que l'une des petites lignes de construction autonome et indépendance reliées au cœur de Jarvis recréaient un androïde.

Il faudrait une réelle catastrophe majeure pour que Jarvis soit totalement détruit. Tony ne se ferait plus avoir. Jarvis avait des redondances partout. Alors certes, il était confiné à la Terre (pour l'instant) mais c'était déjà un bon début non ?

"- Alors on ne sera pas tout seuls ?" Murmura Steve.

Il resterait un petit bout de son compagnon avec lui malgré tout.

Tony l'embrassa avec tendresse.

"- Ouai. Je resterai un peu avec toi quelque part."

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que Friday prévienne que le quinjet allait se poser. Steve lâcha Tony pour aller chercher son bouclier. Il aurait probablement dû le transmettre a quelqu'un mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Et puis…il n'y aurait qu'un seul Captain America, quoiqu'il se passe. Si Bucky était encore là, sans doute le lui aurait-il donné. Mais maintenant….

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"- Pose ce glock papa !"

"- Nan !"

"- Papaaaaa !"

Fury jeta un regard buté à Loki. Non, il ne poserait pas son arme. C'était à lui de défendre son fils adoptif. Pas l'inverse.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Odin descendit du quinjet, le front buté. Derrière lui, Thor suivait d'un pas plus mesuré, sur la défensive. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir pris en grippe ce pauvre bébé qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait réagi à son éducation évidement. Mais maintenant, après non seulement 15 ans sur terre mais surtout son retour à Asgard, il réalisait à quel point son monde était rétrograde. A Asgard, un enfant pollué par la magie aurait été mis au banc de la société, rejeté avant même d'avoir l'âge de comprendre, finalement aigrit pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait ni dont il était responsable. Qu'un enfant ainsi maltraité finisse par perdre le contrôle et/ou décide de se venger n'était pas illogique.

Alors qu'ici…

Thor ne put se retenir de sourire en entrant dans la tour. Tous ses amis étaient là. Malgré le temps et la distance que sa bêtise avait mis entre eux, il avait toujours de l'affection pour eux. Même si les voir aussi vieillit lui fit un choc.

"- Mes amis…"

"- Salut Thor. C'est qui le vieux ?"

"- Ami Tony…Enfin…"

"- j'aime pas qu'on s'incruste chez moi sans me demander la permission, Point Break."

Serré contre Fury, Loki en crachait presque comme un chat.

Il le haïssait tellement !  
Le vieil humain lui passait et lui repassait la main dans le dos.

"- Shhhh…il ne peut plus rien contre toi, mon trésor."

Odin se désintéressait totalement des mortels. Il ne voyait que Loki. Malgré l'adolescence évidente de cette créature, il voyait sa force. Aucune timidité cette fois. Aucune peur, aucune inquiétude. Loki était sûr de lui et des gens qui l'entouraient. Il était aimé inconditionnellement et en avait profité pour soigner son complexe d'infériorité. Reprendre le contrôle allait être difficile.

"- Loki…"

"- Odin."

"- Tu me dois le respect !"

"- je ne te dois rien vieux fou." Siffla l'adolescent en se redressant.

Perdu, Thor s'était tut. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Ces créatures savent qui tu es ? Ce que tu leur a fait ?"

Loki renifla. Evidement qu'ils savaient. Enfin, presque tous.

"- Bien sur ! C'est même pour ça qu'ils m'ont élevés probablement. Pour que je ne retombe pas dans les même travers. Mais tu vois, Odin, c'est fou comme une vie exempte de torture peut faire du bien à un esprit blessé.

Nick posa un bras en travers de la taille de Loki pour le tirer en arrière.

"- Loki…ne tombe pas a son niveau, tu veux ?"

Le jeune homme gronda doucement. Son père avait raison.

"- Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, Odin. Tu ne peux plus m'enchainer a nouveau. Tu ne peux plus enchainer les royaumes comme tu l'a fait."

"- Loki…"

"- Ils savent tous ce que tu as fait. Ce dont tu es responsable. Tu ne trouveras aucun soutient de leur coté."

Odin gronda a son tour.

"- Pauvre fou ! Tu seras toujours ma chose ! Mon esclave ! Tu es né pour ça ! Tu es né pour causer la disparition et la renaissance de cet univers !"

"- JE SUIS NE POUR ETRE LE TEMOIN DE LA FIN ET DU RENOUVEAU ! RIEN DE PLUS !"

Parce que rien, pas même l'Univers, ne pouvait probablement accepter de faire quelque chose sans que quelqu'un s'en soit le témoin. C'était la question du bruit à une échelle plus large. Un bruit était-il un bruit sans personne pour l'entendre ?  
L'univers avait-il une existence et une fin s'il n'y avait personne pour témoigner des deux ? Loki était né du Chaos pour voir l'univers y retourner avant qu'un nouvel univers ne s'extirpe encore de ce chaos primordial. Odin avait bien choisit son médium pour s'assurer l'immortalité. Loki était simplement le Chaos incarné.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Une vingtaine de soldats d'Asgard se matérialisèrent sur le sommet de la tour.

"- Père ! qu'est-ce que vous faites !"

"- Silence, Thor !"

Le pauvre prince ne comprenait pas. Par contre, il reconnaissait à présent l'homme de ses rêves. C'était ce petit enfant, ce futur adulte qui se débattait encore dans la peau d'un adolescent. C'était Loki qui deviendrait cet homme qui le hantait…ou qu'il avait été ? Thor se frotta le front. Ça lui faisait mal.  
La magie de Gungir le heurta soudain avec violence. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'Odin lui rendit sa mémoire de force. Ou lui en imposa une qu'il ne devait pas avoir ?

"- Saisit ton frère, Thor ! Il doit reprendre sa place !"

Hébété, le prince tomba à genoux. Des centaines de vie se déversaient dans son crane sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Odin lui balança une baffe du revers de son gantelet.

"- Tu ne sers définitivement à rien."

Son fils écarté comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important ou d'utile à faire, Odin hurla.

"- TUEZ LES HUMAINS ! SAISSISSEZ L'ADOLESCENT !"

Les soldats obéir immédiatement. Une rafale d'énergie issue de fusils de phase 3 à présent en tuèrent cinq avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire un pas. Odin en hurla de rage. Comment ces mortels osaient-ils ! Ils s'étaient bien trop développés dans cette occurrence pour qu'Odin l'accepte. Les mortels étaient des choses stupides dont la place était à genoux dans la boue à les vénérer. Même ces tours de verre et d'acier heurtaient le roi. Non, vraiment. Quand Loki serait à nouveau à sa place, il raserait ce monde qui avait osé le défier.

Les soldats d'asgard se dispersèrent pour éviter les rafales d'énergie. Les armes étaient efficaces mais duraient peu de temps. Deux d'entre eux moururent avant que les armes soient inutilisables et que les Avengers doivent se rabattre sur du plus conventionnel.

Tony balança une rafale de répulseur dans le visage d'un soldat, lui brulant les yeux. Il s'écarta à la dernière seconde avant de se faire plaquer au sol. Clint s'était évidemment écarté pour tirer ses flèches sur les soldats. S'ils rirent lorsqu'une première se planta dans une armure, ils arrêtèrent très vite quand la charge explosive transforma la poitrine du soldat en trou béant.

Hulk aussi faisait des ravages. Steve se défendait lui et Coulson de toutes ses forces grâce à son bouclier mais même lui ne pouvait rien faire contre le flot continue de soldats qui arrivaient d'Asgard pour se joindre au combat.

Thor finit par se secouer. Il ne savait que faire. Il y avait son frère, il y avait ses amis, il y avait des autres qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais dont il se souvenait. Il y avait toutes ces vies !

"- Père ! Arrêtez ce massacre !"

Odin n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait jamais écouté un seul de ces fils en des milliers de vie, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Un hurlement de douleur échappa à Clint avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement au sol, immobile.

"- CLINT !"

Tony s'agenouilla près de l'idiot qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Si l'archer ne s'était pas mis entre lui et la lance ase… il aurait été transpercé comme un papillon.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony abattit l'assassin de son ami d'un micro missile en pleine face. Ils reculaient lentement jusqu'à ce que Jarvis s'approche très calmement au milieu des guerriers. Sans armes et avec le sourire, il n'était pas une menace. Tout au moins jusqu'au moment où l'androïde explosa. Jarvis restait programmé pour défendre son maitre et ses protégés. Peu importait que l'androïde soit détruit, un autre était déjà en construction dans les tréfonds de la tour.

L'explosion fit vaciller la résolution de guerriers ases qui hésitèrent. Sur la cinquantaine de soldats, ils n'étaient plus que quatre en vie.

"- Majesté !"

"- TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ LES TOUS !" La bave aux lèvres, Odin luttait magie contre magie contre Loki. Pas un sort ne passait ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux trop forts et trop determinés.

"- On y arrivera pas comme ça, Loki." Souffla Fury. Même s'il était resté à l'arrière, il était absolument épuisé. Coulson n'était guère en meilleur état. Aucun d'eux n'était en meilleur état. Ils n'étaient que des humains bien trop vieux pour se battre encore.

Perdu au milieu de la bataille sans savoir quel parti prendre, Thor fixait Mjolnir comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle aussi se souvenait. Elle aussi avait des souvenirs à partager avec son porteur. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il était en train de se perdre en lui-même et en toutes les vies qu'il avait été. Il n'avait pas la discipline intellectuelle de Loki pour éviter de disparaitre, noyé dans lui-même. Un grondement violent lui échappa avant qu'il n'écrase Mjolnir sur un des soldats le plus proche de lui. Une lueur meurtrière dans l'œil, il secoua brutalement la tête pour se libérer de tout ce qui l'y encombrait.

"- Je suis Thor ! Frère de Loki ! Pas autre chose !" Rugit le prince.

Le sourire qui commençait à apparaitre sur le visage d'Odin disparu immédiatement. Crétin ! Ne servirait-il jamais à quoi que ce soit ! Il fallait en finir.

Odin leva Gungir. Loki était distrait par ce mortel à la peau sombre et ses amis qui s'effondraient lentement. Thor tentait de se raccrocher à lui-même…. Le roi recula de quelques pas. Les sceaux premiers, ceux qui enchaineraient Loki à lui avait qu'il ne se serve de lui pour enchainer Yggdrasil apparurent autour de la hampe de la lance. A mesure qu'il incantait, la magie se déploya jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de lumière fort peu discrète n'embrase le bout de l'arme.

"- Tu ne m'a que trop posé de problèmes, Loki. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. A présent, tu n'auras plus jamais conscience de rien." Marmotta le vieux roi entre ses dents

"- LOKI !"

Le visage déformé de haine, Odin brandit Gungir.  
Le sceau en jaillit immédiatement pour engloutir Loki. Odin ne laisserait plus jamais cette petite putain aux cheveux noirs lui échapper à nouveau.

"- PAPA !"

Loki chût lourdement sur le sol. Fury était peut-être décrépit, épuisé, blessé et probablement mourant quelque part mais il avait encore une grande force nerveuse. A aucun moment il n'avait laissé relâcher son attention d'Odin. Il avait passé trop de temps à surveiller de vraies menaces pour laisser de simples soldats le détourner du vrai problème. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la protection de son fils. Jusqu'à ce moment-là en tout cas. La magie le broya littéralement sous sa violence. Un humain n'était pas fait pour survivre à ça. Au moins, la souffrance fut instantanée à disparaitre et avec elle la vie du vieillard.

"- Papa !" Avec un gémissement, Loki rampa jusqu'au vieux Directeur foudroyé par la magie d'Odin "Papa…." Le jeune sorcier posa sa tête sur ses genoux "Ouvre les yeux…teplé…"

Un hurlement de douleur échappa à Odin quand Thor abattit Mjolnir sur lui.

"- Etes-vous fou, père ?" Enfin Thor semblait avoir choisi son camp. Trop tard, évidement, comme toujours, mais au moins l'avait-il fait.

"- Thor, ne soit pas stupide ! Loki ! Il est la clé de notre survie à tous ! Ne comprends-tu pas, idiot ! Loki est la seule chose qui permet à Asgard de vivre encore et encore pour l'éternité !" Gronda Odin en se tenant le flanc.

Thor lui avait brisé les côtes et enfoncé des équilles d'os dans le poumon. Odin le savait, il sentait le sang remplir lentement sa poitrine à mesure que sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante, douloureuse et hachée.

"- Ce n'est pas de la survie ! C'est de l'esclavagisme ! Rien ne change ! Rien n'évolue ! Ce n'est pas de la survie ! C'est de la paralysie !" Rugit Loki sans lâcher le cadavre de son père adoptif.

Tony se redressa difficilement. Il avait pris cher mais Clint l'avait protégé au prix de sa vie. L'ingénieur en pleurait encore. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas censé se finir comme ça mais au moins, ils avaient eu raison. Natasha ne se serait pas languit très longtemps de son meilleur ami.

"- Loki…"

"- Il est mort… pour me protéger…"

Loki continuait à caresser gentiment le front nu.

"- Peuh. C'est ta faute s'il est mort. Tu connais ta place ! Tu connais ton rôle ! Il serait encore en vie sans ton égoïsme…

"- MON EGOISME ? C'est vous qui avez enchainé 9 mondes parce que vous avez une peur panique de mourir ! C'est vous qui avait condamné des milliards d'êtres à vivre encore et encore la même vie parce que vous avez trop peur de laisser le temps s'écouler ! Mais plus jamais… Plus jamais ça ne sera possible."

Odin renifla avant de lever à nouveau Gungir. Pourtant, cette fois, le sceau ne le quitta pas. Il n'apparut même pas sur la lame de l'arme comme il l'aurait dû. C'était comme si la magie d'Odin était essoufflée. Ou morte.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Vous ne pouvez utiliser le même sceau en même temps deux fois." Souffla Loki les larmes aux yeux pendant que le corps sur ses genoux se délitait lentement. Une petite boule de lumière prit la place du corps avant de s'élever puis de disparaitre à son tour comme une luciole emportée par le vent.

"- Loki ?"

Tony se laissa tomber lourdement près de lui. Coulson se traina lui aussi prêt d'eux. Steve était encore inconscient sur le sol, ou mort après un coup sur le crane particulièrement violent et l'androïde de Jarvis dont Tony était si fier quelques heures plus tôt à peine n'était plus qu'une pile fumante de débris. Un autre prendrait vite sa place, mais c'était désolant quand même.

"- Le sort a marché, Odin… Vous voilà enchainé à nouveau à une vie. Mais pas la mienne cette fois. Ni aux neuf royaumes. Juste à une toute petite âme de rien du tout. Une simple âme mortelle."

Le sourire au milieu des larmes de Loki était un mélange de peine infinie et de haine absolue qui s'élargit lorsqu'Odin vacilla pour tomber à genoux.

"- Que….Quoi ?"

"- le sort à marcher." Répéta Loki. "Vous avez lié votre vie à la sienne. Comme vous l'aviez fait avec moi. Il est mort et vous mourrez. Il est mort et va bientôt renaitre ailleurs, dans une autre vie, un autre corps. Et vous aussi. Mais ici, sur terre. Mortel… un simple mortel, Odin…Vous ne serez plus jamais rien d'autre." Et lui allait se mettre à la recherche de son père dès qu'Odin aurait rendu son dernier soupir.

Odin parut horrifié.

Il se sentait en effet mourir. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait bien.

"- Non…Non, c'est impossible ! Je suis le roi d'Asgard ! Je suis un ase ! L'univers doit mourir quand je meurs et renaitre avec moi ! C'est le destin de l'univers de se soumettre à ma volonté !"

"- Et vous vous êtes enchainé à un mortel. Pour toujours maintenant, jusqu'à ce que sa propre âme finisse de se nourrir de la vôtre et que vous disparaissiez et qu'il ait prit tout ce que vous êtes. Vous allez vivre et revivre sans fin, conditionné à sa vie, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement consumé." Loki éclata de rire.

Odin pourrait se suicider s'il le voulait, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Mais que son père meurt dans sa prochaine vie et Odin mourrait lui aussi. C'était une vengeance aussi parfaite qu'affreusement cruelle.

Thor eut une grimace de dégout pour son père.

"- Vous avez cherché à faire de Loki un monstre. Mais le seul que je connais, c'est vous !"

Il allait mettre des siècles, voir des millénaires à corriger les catastrophes qu'Odin avait causé. Si tant est que ce soit à minima possible ! Les Jotuns presque exterminés. Les elfes noirs, éteints ou presque, Vanaheim réduit à l'état de nomades errants qui s'entre-déchiraient alors que leur civilisation avait rayonné à travers l'univers pendant des milliers d'années, Alfheim enchainé sous le talon d'Asgard et qui la nourrissait de sa magie, Helheim et les autres… Tous des victimes de plus.

Thor n'eut même pas la pitié d'écraser le crane d'Odin sous Mjolnir. L'hémorragie interne allait de toute façon avoir bientôt raison de lui.

"- Loki… je suis désolé."

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête. En larmes, il serrait ses bras autour de lui.

"- Il est mort. Mais il est quelque part ici." Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il savait ce que voulait dire ce sort. Il savait ce qu'il impliquait.

"- Loki…"

"- Il va être seul, quelque part, orphelin. Il faut que je le trouve." Le sorcier du Chaos se désintéressait totalement d'Odin qui s'étouffait lentement avec son propre sang.

Thor se laissa tomber assis par terre près de son père.

"- Mourrez, père. Rendez service à tout le monde. Mourrez et disparaissez."

Odin, pour une fois, daigna obéir sous le regard horrifié des quelques soldats encore en vie. Il finit par se noyer dans son sang. Un dernier gargouillement terrifié et il cessait de respirer. Son corps se délita à son tour puis une petite bulle de lumière comme les âmes des ases se libéraient toujours dans les flammes s'envola. Elle tenta de gagner le bifrost mais fut brutalement repoussée. Elle insista un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive finalement reculer et soit tirée en arrière avant de disparaisse à son tour, l'âme propulsée dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, quelque part sur terre. Lui, personne ne le chercherait.

Steve gémit. Il avait un énorme bleu sur la tempe, le regard un peu vitreux, mais il était vivant.

"- Tony ? Loki ?"

Tony rampa vers son compagnon.

"- je suis là…On est là…"

"- Tony… qui…"

"- Clint est mort, Fury aussi. Odin également…"

"- Monsieur ? Je crois que vous devez tous aller à l'infirmerie." Jarvis, serviable dans son nouveau corps tellement neuf qu'il en sentait encore le plastique souleva Steve dans ses bras. Plusieurs armures soulevèrent les autres.

Thor seul se remit sur ses pieds sans aide.

"- Repartez." Ordonna-t-il aux trois soldats encore en vie. "Prenez les corps de vos camarades. Ils ont bien combattu." Même s'ils étaient morts sans raison.

Thor était roi maintenant. Il était roi et plus rien ne s'opposait à ce que Asgard reprenne enfin la course de son évolution.

"- Loki…."

Le sorcier s'était difficilement remit debout. Il s'appuyait sur une armure qu'il connaissait bien. La Mark VII était une vieille copine quelque part.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thor ?"

"- je suis désolé."

Loki eut un petit rire bas, écœuré. Dans la bouche d'un adolescent, c'était à fendre le cœur.

"- Désolé ? Tu n'es pas responsable. Pas totalement."

"- Pour l'ami Fury…."

"- Il est mort comme il a vécu. Maintenant, va-t'en. Retourne à Asgard récupérer ce qui peut l'être." Lui ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec ce royaume.

"- Mère…"

"- Mère est morte en même temps d'Odin. Elle aussi était prisonnière de son sort. Mais elle est en paix à présent."

Thor ne réalisait pas encore que le Vhalala s'était effondré et que les âmes qui y étaient détenues étaient elles aussi enfin libre. Il n'y avait que le Helheim, peut-être qui était encore debout. Loki n'en savait rien. Peut-être trouverait-il le courage un jour de chercher ce qui était advenu de sa fille, si même elle avait existé dans ce pan de réalité dont il s'était extrait.

"- Je ne comprends pas tout." Insista Thor.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de neuf là-dedans ?"

"- Monsieur Loki ? Vous êtes attendu à l'infirmerie." Insista Friday. Des dizaines de petits robots de maintenance étaient déjà au travail pour nettoyer, sécuriser et réparer ce qui pouvait l'être.

"- Va-t'en Thor. Et adieu. Oublie Midgar et occupe-toi de ton royaume."

Thor avala la boule de peine dans sa gorge. Il lui faudrait sans doute des mois, peut-être même des années pour accepter ce qui s'était passé ce soir ainsi que toutes les vies qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais Loki avait raison, comme toujours. Il se devait à Asgard avant tout.

"- Alors Adieu, Loki. Et bonne chance."

Ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais.

Loki le regarda partir. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il protègerait la planète contre le Bifrost.

Epuisé, il laissa le mark VII le porter à moitié jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Bruce soignait comme il pouvait les survivants. Lui-même était juste épuisé grâce à Hulk, pas blessé. C'était déjà quelque chose.

"- comment va tout le monde ?"

Le corps de Clint avait été posé sous un drap, une grosse trace rouge s'élargissait sur le drap blanc au milieu de la poitrine. Loki retint difficilement un sanglot. Même s'ils avaient eu des problèmes au début, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

"- Steve à une commotion cérébrale et je crains pour son œil. Coulson un bras cassé et un rein qui a pris un choc. Tony a les deux jambes brisés et plusieurs cotes fêlées. Clint…..nous a quittés. Et Nick….

Loki se laissa brutalement aller à ses larmes. Epuisés et blessés, les Avengers survivant vinrent l'entourer comme ils purent de leurs bras malgré leurs blessures.

Ils étaient sauvés, neuf mondes étaient enfin réellement sauvés, mais la peine, la colère et la rancœur étaient encore là. C'était aussi pour ça que Loki voulait isoler définitivement Asgard de la Terre. Il n'y avait pas que les ases qui pouvaient être rancunier.

Lui aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue.

"- Et vous l'avez trouvé ou ?"

Après la bataille contre Odin, Steve avait finalement perdu son œil droit d'une hémorragie brutale. Tony avait passé des semaines à développer une prothèse aussi efficace si ce n'était plus que l'originale. Le seul souci était que l'œil bleu était maintenant totalement blanc. Un effet secondaire de la chirurgie qui avait rendu sa parfaite vision au Capitaine.

Le résultat était aussi dérangeant qu'impressionnant pour les pauvres personnes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude. Tony était mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Comme tous les autres. Ce qui restait de son génie était une tour au milieu de NY, un androide et cet œil. Le nom de Stark n'avait jamais disparu de la surface de la terre. Loki, comme Steve et Jarvis, y avaient veillés. Mais il y avait longtemps que Stark industries ne fournissait plus de produit technologique a part de l'énergie. Il y avait longtemps aussi que le monde n'avait plus besoin de grand-chose.

"- Il a été trouvé abandonné par sa mère, sans doute moins d'une heure après sa naissance, au milieu du bayou et des alligators. Un petit bébé comme ça, s'il n'avait pas été trouvé très vite, il serait mort en quelques minutes."

"- Loki ?"

Le jeune sorcier souleva le bébé dans ses bras. Le regard noir du nourrisson était comme celui de centaine d'autres qu'ils avaient vu jusque-là. A chaque fois, c'était un déchirement pour le sorcier, aussi bien de laisser un nouveau petit à la merci du système que de ne pas trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

"- Et vous dite que le prêtre prétends qu'une étoile l'a guidé jusqu'à lui ?"

La femme de l'assistance publique fouilla sur son ordinateur jusqu'à accéder au dossier du bébé et en sortir une video.

" _Je vous dis que c'est dieu qui m'a conduit jusqu'à lui." Tentait d'expliquer le prêtre sur la video. "Il y a eu cette lumière qui tournoyait. Elle était étrange. Je l'ai suivi pendant longtemps et quand j'ai écarté les buissons, il y avait ce petit bébé, sur un nid d'alligator. Il ne pleurait même pas. On aurait presque dit qu'il était ennuyé. Et…et je n'ai ramené à l'église. Et je vous ai appelé_."

"- Le père Morel est connu pour abuser de la bouteille. Mais il a bien trouvé ce bébé. Son histoire est probablement bien moins romantique. Mais… Vous êtes sur que vous voulez l'adopter ?"

"- Pas moi non." Sourit Steve.

Loki fixait le bébé dans les yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier avec sa magie. Il voyait le sceau briller au fond des yeux du bébé. S'il ne se souviendrait (peut-être) pas de sa première vie, ni de toutes celles qui l'avaient suivies, c'était bel et bien l'âme de Niholas Joseph Fury dans ce petit corps sans défense;

"- Je le prends avec moi." Assura le sorcier.

Steve hocha la tête.

"- Très bien."

"- Attendez, vous n'êtes même pas marié! Il faut une maman à un bébé !"

"- Je m'occupe de bébés depuis bien longtemps." Loki sortit sa carte.

L'assistante sociale resta perplexe un moment puis hocha la tête.

"- Je vous sort les papiers monsieur Fury-Stark." Sans doute le dernier héritier en date de la lignée.

Comme souvent, de l'argent et un nom achetait tout. Un bébé inclus. Mais en ces temps étranges, quiconque voulait soulager un peu le système d'un bébé de plus était bienvenu. Celui-là n'avait pas de mutations dues aux radiations, il aurait été facile à placer. C'était toujours simple de caser un bébé qui n'avait pas trois bras ou des difformités. Mais quand même. C'était une bouche de moins à nourrir et un don conséquent pour le système de la part de son nouveau père. Ou propriétaire. Suivant ce que le jeune homme voudrait en faire. Peut-être un reproducteur puisqu'il était parfait ? Certains riches élevaient eux même leurs serviteurs. Ils se rebellaient moins que ceux qui étaient capturés dans les bas-fonds quand ils étaient élevés a leur fonction dès leur naissance ou presque. Il y avait des rumeurs de crèches à esclaves dans le nord de ce qui avait été le Canada quelques siècles plus tôt.

Loki et Steve ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir de l'orphelinat, le bébé dans les bras.

"- Au moins, ce n'est pas compliqué de lui trouver un nom."

Le bébé d'un an s'était endormit la tête sur le torse de Loki. Le plus dur était toujours de le retrouver.

"- Va-t-il finir par se souvenir ?"

Loki soupira. Si le sort fonctionnait comme celui qui l'avait enchainé, c'était une évidence. A chaque nouvelle incarnation, le petit bout était plus proche de l'adulte qui était mort pour le sauver.

"- Oui. Et il me haïra probablement de ne pas arriver à le libérer."

Il avait essayé avec sa première incarnation. Il n'avait jamais pu. Seul le prisonnier lui-même pouvait se libérer. Alors, à chaque incarnation, il apprenait ce qu'il pouvait de magie à l'enfant. Et à chaque incarnation, l'enfant grandissait, vieillissait, puis finissait par mourir, laissant Steve et Loki le cœur un peu plus crevé à chaque fois.

Loki les téléporta à la tour Stark. De la verdure en tombait en cascade sur toute la façade. Il y avait bien des années que la ville avait vu la disparition de tous les grattes ciels à part celui-là ou presque. Les autres qui ne s'étaient pas effondrés après les bombardements et qui n'étaient pas protégés par des boucliers cinétiques Stark n'avaient plus eut personne pour les entretenir après la troisième guerre mondiale. Puis même ceux avec de la technologie Stark avaient commencés à s'abimer.

Un gros soupir échappa à Steve.

"- Je suis fatigué, Loki."

Un humain n'était pas fait pour vivre des siècles. A la grande consternation des deux hommes, Jarvis avait fini par établir que si Steve pouvait être tué, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

"- Je sais, Steve."

"- Je voudrais me reposer un peu."

C'était la seule chose qui empêchait Steve de se tirer une balle en espérant qu'elle le tuerait, ce qui n'était même pas sûr.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Quelques décennies ?"

Loki hocha la tête. Lui était fait pour vivre la durée du temps.

Pas Steve.

Il aiderait le Capitaine à s'endormir quelques années, une fois de plus, puis, d'ici une vie ou deux le réveillerait. Un "nouveau" Capitaine apparaitrait, ou pas. Steve prendrait encore quelques vies pour apprendre la nouvelle civilisation qui serait apparue d'ici là, puis il dormirait encore lorsque la fatigue serait trop grande ou la folie trop brutale.

Loki redoutait la mort de son ami.

"- Je vais préparer la Chambre." Proposa gentiment Jarvis.

Au cours des siècles, lui aussi avait changé physiquement. Mais jamais l'IA n'avait abandonné les héritiers de son maitre. Lui vivrait jusqu'à ce que Loki l'arrête. En tant que machine, le temps n'était qu'une variable d'ajustement pour lui. Quand une année de votre temps personnel ne prend que quelques picosecondes dans le temps mortel, qu'est-ce qu'étaient les siècles humains ?

"- …Tu penses à Asgard ?"

Loki remonta le bébé dans ses bras.

"- Parfois….Peut-être…"

Le jotun avait eu le temps d'explorer les autres royaumes. Helheim n'était que ruines, le nouveau roi de Jotunheim avait trébuché par accident sur la Cassette de l'Hiver au coin de sa chambre et si le jotun n'avait évidemment pas comprit d'où venait le cadeau, il s'en fichait. Leur monde avait pu renaitre. Les derniers elfes noirs étaient sortis de leur sommeil et de leurs grottes pour soigner enfin leur monde à l'agonie. Les autres royaumes avaient eux aussi pu guérir sans la menace permanente d'une destruction sauvage et brutale sous les coups d'Odin et d'Asgard.

Mais le Royaume Eternel comme Odin aimait à décrire Asgard ?  
En près de milles années, Loki n'y était jamais retourné.

Thor devait être un vieil homme maintenant. Un vieux roi sur son trône. Il pouvait, il aurait dû aller le voir.

"- Je devrais aller le voir."

Le bébé attrapa une mèche de Loki pour tirer dessus. Le regard de l'enfant le foudroya comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

"- Je dois ?"

"- Bah !"

"- Oui, P'pa !" Sourit Loki, soudain fou de joie.

"- Bah."

Steve grogna.

Bon, ben ca répondait à pleins de questions en même temps ça. Puis le bébé se rendormit tranquillement. Revivre tous les siècles était un prix que Nick Fury payait avec reconnaissance pour accompagner son fils, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lui.

Mais ça, ce serait pour le prochain cycle de l'univers, lorsque le Chaos les auraient tous engloutit avant de renaitre à nouveau sous le regard infini de Loki.


End file.
